<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Time by Ibrahil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600378">In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil'>Ibrahil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hoseok es un Tercera Clase en un mundo donde Seulin es una de las ultimas colonias de pie. Dedicado a su trabajo y a sus hermanos, un día se ve repentinamente favorecido por el Clase Zero, Son Hyunwoo, héroe de guerra, y su vida comienza a cambiar... ¿para mejor?</p><p>No se, ya las que me leyeron saben que no se hacer resumenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ver, escrito para mi, porque se me antojo. Disfruten, lean rico y me dejan kudos si les gusta.</p><p>Las naves son todas sacadas de Final Fantasy XII, y el universo es muy parecido a FFXII.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Después de la pequeña revolución estelar que habían tenido los rebeldes de la zona sur, no quedaba más que él polvo de lo que alguna vez habían sido humanos de cuarta clase. Contemplarlos era necesario para entender porque no debías revelarte contra él statu quo, o eso es lo que decían los mayores, que habían dejado de pelear hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, contemplando las cenizas, Lee Hoseok se sentía enfadado, pero por los jóvenes que le tomaban en ese momento de la mano, debía de ser fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>Eran él comité de limpieza, barrerían él polvo de humano de la plaza mayor, y luego regresarían a sus madrigueras. Eran eficientes, habían nacido para esto, humanos tercera clase, limpiaban las calles, casas, se encargaban de los desechos tóxicos y a cambio les dejaban vivir dentro del muro de Seulin. Personalmente, Hoseok estaba muy agradecido de vivir dentro del muro, no podía imaginar cómo era él mundo de duro allá afuera, y aunque los únicos momentos en los que pudiera venir al centro fueran estos, apreciaba poder admirar la ciudad en la que vivía.</p><p> </p><p>Otros que también estaban emocionados eran Kim Tae Young, con su cabello recién cortado, se entretenía mirando los automóviles pasar sobre sus cabezas, sus sombras tan oscuras como las de una nube; y Lee Minhyuk que hablaba sin parar con él supervisor, a quien era obvio que le iban los chicos tipo Lee Minhyuk, delgados y bonitos, que lo entretuviera ayudaba a que los demás pudieran trabajar sin presión.</p><p> </p><p>A veces temía por Minhyuk, pero este era bueno seduciendo supervisores, era como su habilidad especial, él mundo civilizado, sería un gran negociador. Hoseok sonrió, pensando que él, a diferencia de todas las personas que había conocido de su clase, nunca había soñado con ser algo más. Él solo quería respirar este aire limpio por más tiempo del que le concedían, y ver a un cielo lleno de estrellas.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Hyung! ¡Mira, la realeza! – Hoseok se giró, observando la caravana que se acercaba. No eran la realeza, aunque parecía que vinieran del mismísimo emperador, Hoseok había visto él símbolo en ese auto en las noticias. El ministro de protección. El único Shownu, el hijo del verano.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Chicos, necesitamos acabar rápido! – grito de pronto, alertando al supervisor que enseguida comenzó a moverse.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se enfocó en su trabajo, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, de la bonita fuente a metros de él, de los árboles de cerezos que solo florecían aquí en el centro de Seulin, y de las aves que volaban entre los automóviles. Limpiaron casi toda la plaza en los diez minutos que le tomo a la caravana aterrizar en la zona de embarque al final de la plaza. Era una nave esplendida, decorada en oro con él enorme oso que representaba al hijo del verano en ella.</p><p> </p><p>Ayudo al joven Taeyoung a terminar su parte, aspirando la última parte de polvo, antes de que Minhyuk y su equipo de centrifugas, comenzaran a lavar la plaza, removiendo cualquier trazo de lo que había pasado aquí hace unas horas. Hoseok comenzó a empacar todo en sus naves, estaban nuevas porque habían sido un regalo reciente por su buena labor, él equipo donde estaba Hoseok siempre era eficiente y rápido, incluso si se distraían.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras ayudaba a Taeyoung a guardar las últimas valijas llenas de polvo, escucharon los pasos rítmicos de la escolta del ministro, y sin querer Hoseok se giró a verlo, se sorprendió de lograr verlo a lo lejos, vestido de blanco, parte de su pecho al descubierto, él símbolo del oso colgando de su cuello. Era un hombre fascinante, el hijo del verano, una maravilla de contemplar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Yah! ¡Deja de babear y ayúdame a subir esto! – Minhyuk le encajo él codo en las costillas para llamar su atención, y Hoseok se quejó de dolor antes de ayudarle a subir las centrifugas, con las máquinas de calor, él tercer equipo secaba las baldosas de la plaza, él último paso que su equipo de limpieza debía cumplir.</p><p> </p><p>Escucharon a su supervisor hablar cuando estaban terminando, y Hoseok se dio cuenta que él ministro ahora estaba tan cerca que podía verlo desde donde estaba de pie, era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, que había servido desde temprana edad en él ejército y que ahora con veintinueve años había desplazado a todos los posibles candidatos después de la guerra del océano, que había ganado solo con sus tres generales.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Vas a seguir babeando por él o vas a ir a hablarle? – Era obvio que la pregunta de Minhyuk venía con intenciones de hacerle reír, porque no había lugar para que el, un ciudadano de tercera clase le hablara a alguien de Clase Zero. Así que hizo justo eso, se rio, porque la otra alternativa era llorar, y él ya hacia eso todas las noches después de arropar a Taeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>No se dio cuenta que eso era lo único que necesitaba hacer para tener la mirada del hijo del verano en él. Solo Taeyoung y su supervisor lo notaron, pero él joven no pudo decir nada por él shock, antes de que Hoseok se subiera a la nave y llegara hasta su asiento auto asignado, un sitio donde no se notaba la elevación y desde no podía avistar ninguna ventana que diera al exterior, la sola idea de elevarse sobre él suelo le causaba nauseas.</p><p> </p><p>Minutos después, todo el equipo ya estaba dentro del vehículo, preparados para salir de la lujosa ciudad a su lugar de descanso, una hora durarían en él cielo para llegar a casa y luego otra media hora más en los camiones terrestres para que los tres estuvieran en su vivienda, donde no tenían mucho, pero si lo suficiente para satisfacer sus pequeñas vidas. Una casa que había heredado Minhyuk de sus padres, donde dos habitaciones eran un lujo que no muchos se podían dar, con su propia cocina y un baño privado, vivían como reyes en comparación a muchos y ese pensamiento les hacía sentir mejor con sus vidas estos días en los que él trabajo salía bien.</p><p> </p><p>En casa, Hoseok reviso la despensa, haciendo inventario minucioso de lo que compraría en él súper al día siguiente, adoraban él ramyun, siempre comían ramyun o batatas que ponían en él fuego; y por supuesto que comían arroz también, mucho arroz. No habían comprado pescado. Y nunca habían comido carne a menos que a su supervisor se le saliera del alma compartir los regalos que la realeza mandaba. Su supervisor era clase dos, y aunque les respetaba, no quería decir que les diera los beneficios completos que él gobierno clamaba que tenían. No que importara, eran ciudadanos tercera clase.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Alguien toca! – Hoseok ya había escuchado él golpeteo, pero había asumido que era en la casa de al lado. La voz de Minhyuk hablando desde el baño le indico que tenía que ir el, pues Taeyoung estaba estudiando en la habitación que compartía con Minhyuk.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó del suelo donde se había sentado y se acercó a la puerta. Vivian en un vecindario peligroso para los forasteros, pero la última vez que un ladrón se había acercado a la pequeña comunidad, Hoseok mismo le había dado una paliza, no se entrenaba todas las mañanas por nada. Abrió la puerta con confianza, pero esta desapareció al ver el uniforme del guardia real afuera, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho para estuvieran aquí?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Lee Hoseok? – pregunto en su voz metálica por él casco que usaba, de inmediato sintió como él mundo se le iba a los pies, temblando asintió con la cabeza. – Necesito confirmación vocal.</p><p> </p><p>- S-sí, soy yo, Lee Hoseok. – dijo, escucho como una puerta tras él se abría y él olor a flores le indico que era Minhyuk, seguramente asomándose por la puerta al escuchar la voz del guardia.</p><p> </p><p>- El Comandante Son Hyunwoo, Shownu, Hijo del Verano, Oso Gris, hace envió de un obsequio. – fue allí cuando Hoseok miro a las manos del guardia y se dio cuenta que siempre había tenido sus manos ocupadas con una caja metálica, por lo que nunca había estado en peligro real.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando él guardia puso en sus manos la pesada caja, Hoseok cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.</p><p> </p><p>- El Comandante envía sus saludos.</p><p> </p><p>Y entonces él guardia se marchaba, dejándole allí con la caja en las manos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No sabía cuál mirada era la más intolerable de la sala.</p><p> </p><p>Era un empate reñido.</p><p> </p><p>Primero, estaba Chae Hyungwon a su derecha, cuya expresión de desprecio era evidente por la forma en la que torcía sus labios a un lado y como le veían con sus enormes ojos azules, su cabello rubio platino estaba desordenado por donde acababa de pasar sus dedos en un gesto de frustración al ver que Hyunwoo ni se inmuto con sus palabras anteriores. Previamente un ciudadano primera clase, ahora, después de la guerra había sido ascendido a Clase Zero.</p><p> </p><p>Luego estaba Lee Jooheon, frente a él, comiendo cereal en él medio de la sala de guerra, algo a lo que ya todos se habían acostumbrado, recordando la escena de hace unos años cuando en él medio del campo de batalla, Jooheon se había encontrado con una papa asada –que aún no sabían de donde había salido- y que había acabado comiendo mientras disparaba. Su expresión hablaba de lo poco que le importaba lo que había hecho Hyunwoo, lo que debería ser reconfortante, pero no lo era. Había sido un ciudadano segunda clase junto al siguiente ofensor, y ahora eran Clase Zero ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Yoo Kihyun era él último, a su izquierda. La expresión que tenía seguramente era la que más le hacía enfadar, su ceño fruncido, y sus labios apretados, con su barbilla de nuez, estaba seguro que estaba reprimiendo las cosas que quería decir, pero seguramente sus palabras serían más amables que las que habían salido de la boca de Chae hace un momento.</p><p> </p><p>- Adelante, puedes decirlo. – Era su forma de pedirle que hablara, aunque estaba consciente de que había sonado como una amenaza al hombre más pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyung, no soy quien para decirte que hacer…</p><p> </p><p>- Pero lo harás tarde o temprano, prefiero que lo digas ahora mismo, Kihyun. – si su voz se endureció, pretendió no darse cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>- Nací como ciudadano clase dos, para ascenderme a Clase Zero tuve que ir a la maldita guerra. Tuve que matar gente con un cuchillo, sentir como la vida se les iba, vi a mis compañeros morir, vi a mi hermano morir. – dijo, apretando sus labios de nuevo. – aun así, mi familia sigue siendo clase dos, mi abuela sigue viviendo en los suburbios ya que su tiempo de ascender expiro, y solo permiten que mi padre y mi madre estén en mi hogar, no pueden caminar por Ciudad de Oro. Eso solo se otorga por matrimonio.</p><p> </p><p>- Si, lo mismo aplica para mí. – Jooheon concordó, mirando a Chae luego, este chasqueo la lengua y se puso de pie para alejarse de la conversación.</p><p> </p><p>Para lo mucho que Hyungwon odiaba que sus amigos, sus compañeros de batalla, recordaran que eran de una clase inferior a él, también odiaba a todos los que estaban por debajo de la primera clase. Sus palabras habían sido hirientes, había usado términos deleznables cuando habían hablado de las acciones tempranas de Hyunwoo, que estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo una vez más, porque no habían luchado codo a codo para que la vida civil destruyera su vínculo de hermanos.</p><p> </p><p>- Un ciudadano tercera clase… Hyunwoo, esto es peligroso… puede, existe la posibilidad de que te dejen traerlo a Ciudad de Oro… pero sería como un juguete, tendría que quedarse en casa todo el día… no sé, dependería realmente de él, pero viste los reportes que trajeron, vive con dos jóvenes más a los que cuida desde que eran pequeños, no puedes traerlos a ellos también. – Kihyun apelaba por la mente racional de Son Hyunwoo, pero no estaba seguro de que esta existiera.</p><p> </p><p>El Comandante Oso llevaba dos semanas jugando a un juego que solo a los Clase Zero les gustaba jugar, era una forma de conseguir esclavos sexuales, algo que era ilegal en toda forma, pero no si ese esclavo decidía hacerlo voluntariamente. Y Hyunwoo había sido Clase Zero desde que nació, desafiando a su familia en él momento en él que decidió enlistarse.</p><p> </p><p>Los tres sabían lo duro que había sido para Son Hyunwoo hacer amigos en él ejército, incluso sus superiores temían ser duros con él por su casta, pero él había roto el molde y lo había rehecho al punto que ahora, bajo su comando, toda la clase masculina Zero debía enlistarse por un par de años o enfrentarían la revocación de su estatus, algo que él emperador que solo tenía hijas, había aceptado gustoso.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo puedo traer al flaco, es lindo. – Jooheon sonrió, aun masticando su cereal.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo no puedo traer a nadie más. Mi cuota está completa con mis padres. – Kihyun suspiro, sus ojos buscando a Hyungwon que ahora les miraba incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. – la única forma que traiga a alguien es por matrimonio y lo sabes.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No hablaran en serio! – Grito, mirando escandalizado a Hyunwoo, quien usualmente era la voz de la razón, pero que ahora contemplaba seriamente lo que ocurría. - ¡Hyunwoo, no apoyes esta locura! ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo que él resto? Si tanto te gusta, vas a esa mugrienta ratonera, te lo coges hasta que se te quiten las ganas y vuelves.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon se equivocaba.</p><p> </p><p>No era deseo lo que sentía por Lee Hoseok, era querencia. Afecto es lo que le había provocado él joven cuando le había escuchado reír en Plaza Central, su risa despreocupada, él cabello rubio desordenado, la ropa holgada, la curvatura de sus labios. Como sus ojos se veían enormes cuando miraba hacia arriba cuando estaba asustado, como su voz tartamudeaba gracias al guardia real que grababa todo para Son Hyunwoo; por dos semanas de enviar víveres, ropa e instrumentos útiles de ingeniería, había visto como Hoseok sonreía cada vez más grande al ver al guardia real, y como después del primer día, siempre agradecía al guardia y le pedía que le enviara sus bendiciones al Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Ah, tienes esa cara de nuevo! – Hyungwon no aguanto más, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, largándose tan pronto las puertas automáticas se abrieron con su cercanía.</p><p> </p><p>- Hablare con él más tarde. – Jooheon dijo, suspirando. – Esta bastante molesto. – se levantó, llevando el tazón a la zona de deshechos y dejando a los otros dos solos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿sabes, hyung? Es bonito verte así, te juro, es bonito, enternecedor incluso, porque nunca te había visto sentir nada por nadie, pensé que nunca vería al Oso Gris enamorarse. – luego de un corto suspiro, Kihyun se puso de pie también. – si vas en serio, dale más tiempo, deja que se haga más profundo lo que sientes… dos semanas no es demasiado… no podemos arriesgar todo solo por dos semanas de querer a alguien.</p><p> </p><p>Ese era el consejo que había estado esperando de sus amigos, no él maldito desastre que se habían armado entre los tres. Asintió, dándose cuenta que él ya había pensado en eso, solo necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar y Kihyun había sabido cómo hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>- Le estas manteniendo bien alimentado, estas proveyendo para él y tienes a Changkyun y a Jackson cuidándole, esos dos son los mejores. Nada le pasara.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Medio año?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo suspiro, eso era demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso es…</p><p> </p><p>- Es suficiente para saber si es un capricho o no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hoseok contemplaba los víveres en su alacena, y tomaba nota de los que caducarían más rápido, nunca había tenido que hacer eso antes, usualmente solo tenían comida para un par de días, no para todo un mes, y aunque le había dicho al guardia real que él Comandante podía parar, que estaban bien abastecidos, este enviaba todos los días una caja con diferentes víveres y ropa, y un kit de seguridad que Hoseok no había sabido como instalar así que lo había dejado en su habitación, y ahora Taeyoung intentaba descifrar el manual que traía con él.</p><p> </p><p>Había regalado mucha comida a sus vecinos, que estaban fascinado por ver un vehículo de la flota del comandante estacionarse frente a su hogar todos los días a la misma hora. Le había asustado muchísimo al inicio tener tanto en su poder, pero la agitación de sus vecinos había terminado cuando la presencia de dos miembros del escuadrón de la muerte se había hecho notoria. La presencia de estos solo significaba dos cosas, estaban protegiendo a alguien o estaban cazado. Hoseok esperaba que fuera la primera, si es que él era la razón de la presencia de estos.</p><p> </p><p>Escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse, y supo que era Minhyuk quien volvía de afuera, le había enviado a comprar setas, porque quería comerlas con la preciada carne que le habían enviado.</p><p> </p><p>- Estaba pensando… ¿tenemos que seguir trabajando? – Minhyuk se acercó por la cocina, sentándose en él suelo al lado de Hoseok. – tenemos comida para todo el mes.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Y cuándo esta caridad se acabe que hacemos? – Hoseok pregunto, mirando al joven hacer un puchero. - ¿el supervisor está manteniendo sus manos para sí, no?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué? Ah, no que dices, ese señor no me tocaría, le tiene mucho miedo a su esposa… no es él quien me preocupa…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Entonces quién? – tenía una idea clara de con quien había ido.</p><p> </p><p>- Fui con él panadero…</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Minhyuk!</p><p> </p><p>- Ya, ya, no grites, no logro hacer más nada que tocarme un poco.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Te dije que no fueras…! ¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar!</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Hoseok, no!</p><p> </p><p>Pero Hoseok ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, mientras que Minhyuk luchaba por ponerse los zapatos. Tan pronto puso un pie en la calle, vio las sombras moverse sobre él, una mirada arriba y pudo encontrarse con los ojos del Panda Changkyun mirándole con curiosidad, en especial porque seguramente su propia expresión estaba llena de ira. No presto atención al escuadrón de la muerte y avanzó hacia la panadería a tres calles de allí. Odiaba estos hombres, casi tanto como odiaba la debilidad de Minhyuk de querer hacer todo por su cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando le había prometido cuidar de él, le había suplicado al joven que no se atreviera a volver a acostarse con ningún hombre por comida, para eso Hoseok se esforzaba trabajando y por eso había conseguido que les dieran trabajo a los dos jóvenes.</p><p> </p><p>Entro en la panadería hecho una furia, ¿era la primera vez que hacia esto? Pues no, la última vez casi lo había matado, esta vez se aseguraría de que fuera igual.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque, no esperaba él arma que le apunto.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo carajos ese sujeto conseguía un arma?</p><p> </p><p>La escucho accionarse, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar por su cuenta, estaba siendo empujado a un lado. La bala reboto en un escudo holográfico y luego se encajó en el suelo, pensó que sería él final de ello, pero él Panda Changkyun estaba saltando sobre él mostrador y tirando al panadero contra la pared. Después de hacerse con él arma, Changkyun volvió a él, su expresión tan curiosa como la de hace un rato.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿sabes? Si vas a atacar a alguien, asegúrate de evaluar la zona primero. – Le dijo con su extraño acento forastero, usualmente, los de su clase no eran bienvenidos en Seulin, pero Changkyun era parte del escuadrón de la muerte, y quien quiera que osara burlarse de él acabaría sin cabeza. – ahora levántate, el Comandante me matara si la Guardia te encuentra aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se levantó torpemente, dejando que Changkyun le empujara fuera.</p><p> </p><p>- Vuelve a casa. – alzo su mira a los techos unas calles más allá, donde Jackson había sido alertado por el ruido del arma accionándose y vigilaba que su compañero estuviera bien. Changkyun le hizo una seña y cuando Hoseok ya había cruzado la primera calle, llamo a la guardia, aunque estaba seguro de que ya alguno de los vecinos lo había hecho.</p><p> </p><p>Que un ciudadano de tercera clase tuviera un arma era casi un pecado capital.</p><p> </p><p>- Están aquí por mí. – dijo tan pronto entro a casa, donde Minhyuk lloraba en la entrada, Taeyoung que no tenía idea de que pasaba, intentaba consolar a su hyung.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué? – Min pregunto, secándose las lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>- El Escuadrón de la muerte. El Comandante Shownu los envió aquí por mí. – tembló, hasta ahora no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía haber hecho para apelar al lado bueno del comandante, la comida era una cosa, incluso la ropa, pero enviar a dos miembros del escuadrón de la muerte a protegerle… eso sonaba excesivo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué dices, Hyung? Eso… ¿no deberías estar muerto?</p><p> </p><p>- Tonto, los envió a protegerle. – Minhyuk le pego en el hombro al más joven, de pronto su llanto había sido olvidado.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué enviaría a esos hombres por mí? ¡No he hecho nada! – estaba intentando muy excesivamente no entrar en pánico, pero no estaba resultando.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quizás él cree que tienes algo que él necesita? – Minhyuk dijo, sus propios problemas olvidados ahora que se presentaba esta situación, finalmente, los tres se estaban cuestionando a fondo la caridad del Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué? ¡No tenemos nada en esta casa! – Taeyoung se quejó, mirando alrededor de la modesta vivienda.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué si es la casa? – Minhyuk susurro, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que decía tampoco.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo que sea que es, quiero saber.</p><p> </p><p>Esperaría a que él guardia real llegara mañana e intentaría negociar, no sabía con qué, pero sabía que tenía que entender las razones detrás de las ofrendas que había estado recibiendo del hijo del verano, ¿a qué se debía su generosidad? él no creía que siquiera se hubieran mirado él único día en él que estuvieron ocupando él mismo espacio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Acababa de volver de la panadería más alejada de casa, con galletas, era la primera vez que compraba una docena, usualmente con una sola bastaba, pero con lo que estaban ahorrando y al no tener que gastar dinero en comida, podía tener esta libertad. Sus planes de hablar con la guardia real se había atrofiado porque tan pronto habían cenado ese día, otra batalla había estallado en Ciudad Central, esta vez en la Plaza de las Flores, había sido devastador ver como las flores que adornaban él lugar y que él había visto solo en fotos en los viejos libros de Taeyoung, ahora habían cesado de existir.</p><p> </p><p>Habían tenido que limpiar por seis días todo él polvo que había quedado, la batalla había sido cruenta y muchos humanos habían muerto de lado y lado, había dejado a Taeyoung en casa, estudiando y este había recibido las cajas, mas él guardia real se había negado a responder a sus preguntas día tras día. Él seguía regalando la comida a quienes vinieran, y él dinero que habían ganado de este trabajo lo había escondido junto con Minhyuk en unas tablas debajo de la cama.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que más le sorprendió de esa limpieza, es como él Comandante Oso Gris estaba allí. Bueno al menos su nave estaba allí, porque no alcanzo a verle, algo que lo decepciono, aunque tampoco es que alguien de su clase tuviera oportunidades de dirigirle la palabra a un Clase Zero. Tanto como sabia de este mundo, debía de ser ilegal respirar el aire de un Clase Zero.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llego a casa, Changkyun estaba sentado afuera, afilando su cuchillo. Tres semanas tenían rondando su hogar, y ahora hacían su presencia más notoria, alzo la mirada al techo del edificio frente a la casa de Minhyuk, y vio al Gorrión Azul Mark comer batatas que seguramente Minhyuk le había hecho, de nuevo, esta era la tercera vez. No vio a Jackson de nuevo, así que se imaginó que había sido llamado al palacio.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿No te aburres? – Le pregunto, sacando cuatro galletas de la bolsa de papel y ofreciéndoselas al asesino que hizo una mueca. Hoseok estaba a punto de devolverlas a la bolsa cuando una mano se metió por debajo de su brazo extendido y las cogió. Casi se murió del susto al ver al Gorrión Azul guardar las galletas en una bolsa que colgaba de su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>- No me aburro. Y dejen de alimentarle, no es un perro callejero. – Changkyun le advirtió, volviendo a la tarea de afilar su cuchillo.</p><p> </p><p>Acababa de abrir la puerta de la casa cuando escucho la nave pasar sobre su cabeza. Este era el momento que esperaba.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyoung corrió a la puerta quitándole las galletas y diciéndole que él almuerzo ya estaba listo.</p><p> </p><p>- Sé que quieres respuesta, pero a veces es mejor no tenerlas. – el consejo de Changkyun le hizo dudar de lo que originalmente era su plan. – Al Comandante no le gusta que le cuestionen. Así que ten cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Entonces escuchas todo lo que decimos dentro de la casa?</p><p> </p><p>- Te escucho llorar todas las noches pidiendo por un milagro y porque nada malo le pase al Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>- Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok suspiro, sonriéndole al guarda.</p><p> </p><p>- Hola. Lee Hoseok. – dijo, acostumbrado a recibirles ya, incluso si por seis días no les había visto. – Gracias por dejar todo en casa cuando no estuve, por favor, agradezca al Comandante por sus obsequios y por favor, hágale saber que estamos muy agradecidos con ello. – él guarda asintió, y estaba por retirarse al haber cumplido con su propósito cuando Hoseok se quebró. - ¿Podría… podría…? – La atención del guardia estaba sobre él, Hoseok se lamio los labios, inseguro, la mirada de Changkyun en su nuca. – Taeyoung, él chico que ha recibido esta semana sus obsequios… él es muy inteligente, intento enseñarle con lm que tengo, pero… podría quizás, ¿darnos algunos libros? Para sus estudios.</p><p> </p><p>El guardia asintió cuando Hoseok no agrego nada más, sonrojado hasta las orejas por la vergüenza que lo embargo.</p><p> </p><p>- Buena salvada.</p><p> </p><p>No se olvidó de fulminar al hombre mientras entraba en la casa. Aunque quería sus respuestas, pero si Changkyun le advertía que no hiciera preguntas, no pretendía enfadar a nadie del Escuadrón de la muerte. Apreciaba muchísimo su vida, y sabía lo importante que era para cuidar de los suyos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué le has pedido?</p><p> </p><p>Aparentemente, los asesinos fuera de su casa no eran los únicos que escuchaban sus conversaciones. Los dos jóvenes con los que vivía habían estado escuchando tras la puerta, esperando obtener por fin las respuestas que los tres buscaban. Ignorándolos, se dirigió la cocina y casi se va de boca al ver a la Garza JB sobre la encimera de la cocina, era un milagro que esta no se viniera abajo con su peso, estaba comiendo él pescado que Minhyuk acababa de cocinar.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah… hola.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey.</p><p> </p><p>Permaneció allí de pie, preguntándose si esta sería su vida de ahora en adelante, pero decidió ignorarlo y colocar la caja en él suelo.</p><p> </p><p>- Voy a mi habitación, mi cabeza duele. – dijo, frotando sus sienes. Necesitaba estar solo, procesar más de cerca que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, y preguntarse cuanto duraría este periodo de paz y si lograría sobrevivir a él, contaban con dinero reunido entre ambos, tendrían agua suficiente para bañarse y para tomar, y la comida estaba estimada para que les durara dos meses, incluso con toda la que habían regalado y con cómo habían aumentado las porciones de lo que consumían.</p><p> </p><p>Le asusta este periodo de paz y tranquilidad, incluso si él suceso en la panadería le había dejado temblando, la guardia había descubierto quien mantenía las armas ilegalmente en el barrio y hasta ahora su nombre no estaba ligado a ello. Le asustaba que la gente comenzara a verle como un enemigo, porque incluso con la protección del escuadrón de la muerte –maldición que ahora eran tres, o cuatro, porque no tenía idea si Jackson continuaba ocultándose tan bien-, se sentía en un estado vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué haría con sus amigos una vez que él Comandante Son Hyunwoo se cansara de ser caritativo con un nadie como él?</p><p> </p><p>- Soy un ciudadano de tercera clase. – se repitió en voz alta, echado en la colcha que era su cama, sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho. – Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en él de esa manera. – ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho eso? Incluso con las bromas de Minhyuk, él simplemente ni siquiera fantaseaba con la idea de que un hombre como Son Hyunwoo, él Oso Gris, se fijara en alguien tan insignificante como él. – Por favor, solo cuídalo, Dios. Cuídalo, y dale todo lo que quiera…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estaba por irse a la cama cuando lo sintió, de inmediato quiso golpearse, ¿era que se estaba haciendo viejo o se estaba acostumbrando a una vida de civil? De cualquier forma, se dio la vuelta para ver al Panda Changkyun sentando sobre la vitrina donde guardaba su uniforme de guerra, estaba con su cuchillo afuera, tallando la superficie del pequeño brote de bambú en sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>Había enviado a JB y a Mark con él, porque Jackson era necesitado en el palacio como protección para una de las princesas, pero que Changkyun estuviera aquí solo le causaba incomodidad, no era tan cercano a él como lo era con Jackson, pero confiaba más en sus habilidades que en las del Tigre. Jackson era violento, mientras que Changkyun era calculador.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quién esta con Lee Hoseok?</p><p> </p><p>- JB está prácticamente durmiendo en la alfombra de entrada y Mark no duerme. Así que encontré útil venir a estas horas a verte. – Shownu se sentó en la cama, contemplando al Panda que no aparto sus ojos de lo que hacía, esperaba una explicación más a fondo de su presencia aquí, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había formulado esa pregunta aun.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto, tragándose él suspiro por la incertidumbre que le causaba la presencia del asesino en su hogar, ni siquiera quería empezar a imaginarse como había entrado aquí sin que él lo notara, y también estaba decepcionado de no haberlo notado tan pronto entro en la habitación. Si Changkyun lo hubiera querido, hubiera podido matarle en cualquier momento.</p><p> </p><p>- Llora todas las noches. Reza por ti. Le pide al Dios falso que te proteja y te de todo lo que quieras. No tiene idea que lo que quieres es a él. – las palabras de Changkyun le causaron un escalofrió, era dolor como si estuviera de luto, pero había hecho una promesa a Kihyun y solo había pasado una semana desde eso.</p><p> </p><p>Aún tenía fresco en la memoria él video que había visto un millón de veces desde que él guardia real lo había enviado directo a su dispositivo telefónico. La forma en la que le deseaba buenas cosas, en como agradecía, en su gentil sonrisa y sus ojos negros, y ese cabello rubio que él fantaseaba con tocar, comprobar si era tan suave como se veía, acariciar sus mejillas que lucía más llenas. Besar sus labios rosados.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿La verdad? Esta confundido, Shownu. – no era de extrañar que no usaran formalidades cuando estaban solos, todos los asesinos eran igual, les gustaba jugar con sus nervios y recordarles que en un combate uno a uno, Shownu, él invencible Oso Gris era vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>- No puedes decirle nada. – se aclaró la garganta, apretando sus rodillas con fuerza para evitar sentir algo más que él deber de hacer las cosas bien. – No le digas nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Le haces daño. Está asustado. - ¿eso era preocupación? Si lo era, entonces Lee Hoseok era alguien especial y a él no era al único al que se le había metido debajo de la piel.</p><p> </p><p>- Con esa vida… ¿Quién no tendría miedo? – lo dijo porque no supo que más responder, sabía que como era la vida de un tercera clase, sabía que era dura, él había visto las afueras de la ciudad, había visto la pobreza, pero sus condiciones de vida eran mejores que los de cuarta y quinta clase.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Con esa vida? ¿Qué sabes tú de esa vida?</p><p> </p><p>No esperaba esa respuesta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del asesino de inmediato, él vacío allí era algo que no podía comprender, incluso la guerra no le había quitado la vida de la mirada para que luciera como él hombre sobre él o como él resto de los asesinos, incluso él Gorrión Azul que era conocido por ser amistoso, era un asesino sin vida en sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>- Te pedí que lo protegieras. Tu haz eso, yo me encargo del resto – si su tono salió algo ronco, lo hizo porque se estaba conteniendo de coger el cuchillo bajo la almohada.</p><p> </p><p>La postura de Changkyun cambio, relajándose de nuevo contra la pared y volviendo sus ojos al brote de bambú que cortaba.</p><p> </p><p>- Envía dulces la próxima vez, odio que salga de casa a comprar cosas. Camina un montón y se pierde fácilmente de mi vista.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu suspiro, asintió, pondría eso también en la orden de mañana, se levantó, con la intención de estirar sus piernas entumecidas, pero ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando la presencia del asesino dejo de sentirse en la habitación, lo único que había dejado atrás eran los gajos de bambú que ahora ensuciaban él piso de la habitación. Se acercó a juntar la basura, tomándola en sus manos y depositándola en la mesilla de noche, y fue allí cuando una idea descabellada le acecho.</p><p> </p><p>Alzo la almohada derecha y luego la izquierda, y término arrancando la colcha completa.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun había tomado su cuchillo.</p><p> </p><p>Se dio la vuelta y enseguida lo vio, colgando del control electrónico de la puerta, su corazón palpitando con fuerza en el pecho cuando lo cogió y reviso que estuviera todo en su lugar. Eso había sido una amenaza, estaba seguro. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del asesino para darle ese susto?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Pese a lo mucho que desearía dejar él trabajo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería una vida sin trabajo. Estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, al temor de que si no le iba bien entonces no comería, incluso si ahora se alegraba de poder tener a sus dos chicos en casa, él continuaba con su trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk había estado alegre de que le dejara quedarse en casa, y él arreglo que había empezado hace dos meses estaba dando sus frutos, pues ahora Minhyuk usaba todos los textos que él Comandante había enviado, para dar clases en casa a cuanto niño pudiera, había empezado con dos y ya llevaba once. A Minhyuk siempre le habían gustado los niños, y aunque él parecía muy emocionado, a Taeyoung le dolía la cabeza cada vez que esas once vocecitas le despertaban por la mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Hoy tendrían un trabajo de limpieza a las fueras de Ciudad de Oro, algo que nunca les habían dado, así que estaba usando su mejor ropa, acomodándose frente al enorme espejo que había adquirido hace unos días, una de esas trivialidades que Minhyuk había suplicado por días. No le agradaba la idea de gastar el dinero ahorrado, pero sentía que debía comenzar a confiar en que las cosas en su vida solo iban a mejorar.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba abrochando su camisa cuando diviso al asesino posarse en su ventana. Sintió horror al verlo, él Panda nunca se acercaba tanto a su hogar. No cuando él estaba despierto al menos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? – pregunto, dándose la vuelta y mirando al hombre de ojos negros darle una mirada curiosa, tener su mirada en él siempre le hacía sentir miedo incluso si sabía que él hombre estaba allí para protegerle.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Vas cerca de Ciudad de Oro? – esa pregunta le tomo desprevenido, se suponía que se lo habían informado por una carta como siempre, ¿acaso él hombre ahora interceptaba sus mensajes de trabajo?</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a explicarse, pero como era de esperarse, fue interrumpido.</p><p> </p><p>- Si, hubo un desfile…</p><p> </p><p>- Iré contigo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – rasco su nuca enseguida, sintiendo un cosquilleo anormal recorrer su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>- No estás a salvo allá.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué no? – se rio, esa era la zona más segura después del palacio, de eso estaba seguro. – Es un lugar seguro. Nada podría pasarme… ¿cierto?</p><p> </p><p>- No estoy seguro. Algunas personas en el palacio no están contentas con esto. – la expresión de Changkyun era diferente ahora, ¿preocupación? ¿Preocupación en un asesino?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Con que? – tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta, pero aún más miedo tenía que fuera algo que él ya sospechaba.</p><p> </p><p>- Con los regalos que has recibido.</p><p> </p><p>- Escuche que es común que los Clase Zero hagan caridades para demostrar su poder. – repitió lo que había leído en uno de los periódicos recientemente, pero estaba seguro de que Changkyun refutaría su respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>- No Son Hyunwoo, el hombre más deseado de la Clase Zero, probablemente el único soltero a su edad. Que haya demostrado su interés en una tercera clase que ni siquiera ha ido al ejército está causando… perturbaciones en los arreglos de la Clase Zero. – probablemente estaba diciendo demás, pero podía notar que él asesino quería que le quedara claro cómo eran las cosas.</p><p> </p><p>- Comandante. Comandante Son Hyunwoo. – decidió corregir la familiaridad con la que él hombre se había dirigido al ministro de protección, sin darse cuenta como sonó, hasta que tenía al asesino riendo.</p><p> </p><p>- A él le gustara escuchar eso.</p><p> </p><p>- Solo voy a limpiar, es lo que hago. Nada pasara. ¿Para qué aburrirte allá si puedes aburrirte aquí? – intentar negociar era algo de Minhyuk, a él le salía patético, más cuando era con él asesino que por casi tres meses había estado cuidándole.</p><p> </p><p>- Iré de todas formas. No necesito tu permiso, tercera clase Lee Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>Gracias a él, él viaje en la nave fue aún más traumático de lo que usualmente era. Tenía un nuevo supervisor para esta zona, así que no tuvo tiempo de relajarse antes de empezar a trabajar. Ni siquiera fue capaz de admirar él paisaje, los edificios algunos forrados en oro completamente o las plazas de baldosas doradas, hace unas horas había sido él festival de la última cosecha antes del invierno y las calles estaban llenas de papelillo y panfletos, nada grave y un trabajo relativamente rápido con las maquinas que usaban.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba por la segunda zona que le asignaban, con la oscuridad cayendo sobre ellos, cuando vio a Changkyun sobre una farola a unos veinte metros de él, le sonrió antes de volver al trabajo. El ruido de las maquinas era bajo en comparación a las que había usado hace un año, así que podía escuchar perfectamente los sonidos a su alrededor. Por eso fue capaz de escuchar él cuchillo rasgar la madera a su espalda. Se giró para mirar a la farola sobre él y él corazón se le vino al piso al ver a Changkyun con su brote de bambú.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo había llegado…? Miro a la farola donde antes había visto la sombra, y se dio cuenta de que esta seguía allí, visible y al mismo tiempo oculta.</p><p> </p><p>Intento mantener la calma, quizás era él Tigre, no había visto a Jackson desde aquellos días, así que podía ser que había venido a hacerle compañía a Changkyun, si, no tenía por qué leer demás en esta situación. Busco concentrarse en su trabajo, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible alejarse de la farola donde estaba el verdadero Changkyun y darle la espalda al asesino.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de limpiar la zona cuando su supervisor les dio un tiempo libre a todos. Sin perder de vista a la sombra que no pertenecía al asesino que conocía, se sentó en una banca cerca, descansando sus piernas. No le sorprendió cuando él Panda se sentó a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres bueno.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿en qué? ¿En barrer? Si, lo soy. – respondió, sus manos temblando alrededor del sándwich que sacaba de su lonchera que Minhyuk había preparado.</p><p> </p><p>- En detectar sombras. Aunque eres malo identificándolas. – Changkyun se rio de él, últimamente hacia eso. Solo se burlaba de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quién es?</p><p> </p><p>- Chae Hyungwon.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron bien grandes y si no fuera por los reflejos del asesino, hubiera dejado caer su sándwich, pues él Panda termino cogiéndolo antes de que cayera al suelo y lo devolvió a sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿El General? ¿El Sapo Chae Hyungwon? – miro de nuevo a la sombra, dándose cuenta de cuan larga eran sus piernas y sus brazos y lo cuadrado de sus hombros. - ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>- No lo sé. Me sorprendió cuando lo vi. No diré que fue él Comandante quien le envió, porque por lo que he oído de Jackson, él Sapo no está muy contento con la obsesión del Comandante. Quizás tiene curiosidad de saber que tienes que le interesa tanto…- Changkyun hizo una mueca. - ¿vas a comerte eso? – señalo al paquete de galletas en la lonchera, que Hoseok le ofreció sin dudarlo. – Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Se relajó mucho después de eso, Changkyun se fue, dejando solo la figurita de un conejo a su lado. La tomo y la guardo en su lonchera, y comió más tranquilo, aunque la incertidumbre no se había ido del todo, se sentía más seguro ahora que sabía que era uno de los generales. Incluso si no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Changkyun diciendo que él era la obsesión del Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>El corazón le dio un gran salto al pensar, al fantasear, por un segundo que los ojos del comandante estaban sobre él de esa forma. ¿Qué daría él porque un hombre así le amara? ¿Qué daría cualquiera por tener los ojos del Oso Gris sobre él? Tal vez a eso se refería Changkyun más temprano.</p><p> </p><p>¿Podría alguien querer matarle solo porque los ojos del hijo del verano se habían fijado en él?</p><p> </p><p>¿Y en qué momento?</p><p> </p><p>Había acabado de comer y estaba preparado para hacer algo de ejercicio y acabar con los quince minutos que le sobraban de tiempo libre cuando un par de piernas largas envueltas en tela negra se presentaron ante él, sintió miedo de alzar la mirada, pero acabo haciéndolo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un Clase Zero.</p><p> </p><p>Hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero apenas había bajado su rostro cuando una mano de dedos largos forzó su barbilla hacia arriba.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres bonito. – Chae Hyungwon decía esas palabras para él, pero Hoseok no podía dejar de pensar lo mismo del hombre ante él. – Eres tan bonito. Sería una lástima si alguien destrozara tu bonito rostro. – se mordió los labios, acercando su rostro al de Hoseok, que hacia lo posible por no moverse, por no dejar que su instinto de defenderse se activara, estaba ante un Clase Zero, cualquier movimiento en falso y le ejecutarían. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que él quiere? ¿Qué tienes que yo no tenga?</p><p> </p><p>El corazón le latió tan fuerte en ese entonces, el horror haciendo que varas lagrimas se salieran de sus ojos. ¿Esto era cierto? ¿A esto se refería al asesino? ¿Era uno de los generales con lo que tenía que competir?</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon le soltó, mirando detrás de Hoseok y sonrió, mientras él rubio se iba al suelo sobre sus rodillas.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Matarías a un general? ¿Tú también te has obsesionado con él?</p><p> </p><p>- Tengo órdenes de matar cualquier cosa que se atreva a hacerle daño. – el acento de Changkyun era aún más grueso cuando estaba en modo ataque.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Incluso a mí?</p><p> </p><p>- Especialmente a ti.</p><p> </p><p>- Así que Hyunwoo lo sabe.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo sospecha. – Changkyun no parecía contento con contestar a eso, pero aun lo hizo.</p><p> </p><p>- Dile a Hyunwoo que no soy yo quien le hará daño. Incluso si es lo que quiero. – Hyungwon miro al hombre arrodillado que lloraba. – anímate, tercera clase. En tres meses, si él Comandante continúa obsesionado contigo, vivirás en un palacio. – Hyungwon se alejó, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la ciudad y dejando a Hoseok hecho un desastre emocional.</p><p> </p><p>Fue difícil volver al trabajo cuando todo lo que quería era acurrucarse en su cama y llorar, así que él asesino termino ayudándole a limpiar su parte mientras él se componía escondido donde su supervisor no pudiera verle temblar de horror.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackson había vuelto, verlo solo le hizo querer llorar de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Se había prometido que tenía que ser fuerte por su familia, y por eso iba a ir a trabajar. Ahora tenía a Jackson sentado en las escaleras de la casa, comiendo pan, mientras que Changkyun hacia otra figura de conejo, esta vez este estaba sobre sus patas traseras y sonreía, y Hoseok lo miraba mientras esperaba a que él camión pasara por él. Él asesino le había dicho que no había que preocuparse, pero él sí que tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Sabes? él comandante estaba furioso cuando Kukkung le dijo lo que había pasado con él Sapo. – Jackson dijo, sorprendiéndole de que hablara, nunca había escuchado su voz antes. – Le golpeo en la cara. Dejo un bonito hematoma en su mejilla. Se lo merece. Tú eres más bonito.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Gracias? – no estaba seguro de cómo responder al cumplido, y honestamente, no le aliviaba pensar en él Comandante furioso con uno de sus generales por su culpa.</p><p> </p><p>- No pareces satisfecho con eso. – Changkyun le reclamo, haciéndole sonreír por él tono ofendido que tenía. Cada día identificaba cosas nuevas en él asesino.</p><p> </p><p>- No me gusta pensar que por mi culpa él hijo del verano se está peleando con uno de sus mejores amigos. Ese pensamiento solo me hace desear desaparecer con más fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson y Changkyun intercambiaron una mirada.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres demasiado gentil. – Changkyun meneo su cabeza y le entrego la figura de conejo.</p><p> </p><p>- No lo soy, deja de decir eso. – se quejó, escuchando que él camión venia calle abajo, se levantó, tomando su bolso. - ¿vas a venir con Jackson? – pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Changkyun. – Los veo entonces.</p><p> </p><p>No iban lejos, pero esta vez la limpieza era algo más delicado. Él grupo era pequeño y él hospital era enorme, la explosión había alcanzado el ala de ancianos, y por ser una zona clase dos, había muchos humanos en esa zona que habían perdido la vida. Para estos trabajos él iba solo, y se aliviaba que ya Minhyuk y Taeyoung no tuvieran que ser obligados a venir con él desde que habían renunciado; hacer el trabajo de tres personas no era divertido cuando había que limpiar restos humanos.</p><p> </p><p>Se colocó la máscara y entro con sus compañeros. Esto lo habían hecho los rebeldes de cuarta clase, no entendía que ganaban atacando vidas inocentes más que él odio del resto de las clases bajas, ya bastante costaba sobrevivir como una clase que no fuera primera o Clase Zero, como para que hicieran estas cosas.</p><p> </p><p>Le decepcionaba tener que ver la destrucción y la muerte que podía traer un grupo, y mientras limpiaba se preguntaba si alguna vez esto pararía. Si la guerra terminaría, si Seulin alguna vez sería tan segura como lo fue cuando él era pequeño. Si, creció con pocas cosas, sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño, pero los rebeldes luchaban contra la Clase Zero, no atacaban a los suyos entonces, y cuando él era pequeño estaba la guerra que amenazaba con destruir a Seulin con aquellos agentes extranjeros, aun recordaba la imagen de Son Hyunwoo en el periódico, con solo veinte años había acabado con treinta flotas en seis meses, él y su grupo de tres generales, cuatro naves, él el único Clase Zero.</p><p> </p><p>El hombre era un héroe.</p><p> </p><p>- Necesitamos salir. – la urgente voz de Jackson le sobresalto, al ver al asesino se sorprendió de ver que en su cara había sangre, pero a diferencia de la sangre en las paredes que estaba ya negra y coagulada, esta estaba fresca y resbalaba por su mejilla. – Sostén esto. – le dio un cuchillo, girando su cabeza hacia atrás, no había sonidos que Hoseok pudiera escuchar provenientes del pasillo exterior. – No lo sueltes, sígueme, Changkyun se encargara de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Siguió a Jackson por la estructura precaria del hospital, corriendo tras él, Jackson era rápido, pero él también y fue capaz de mantenerle el paso por unos minutos antes de detenerse a coger aire cuando este le hizo bajar por unas escaleras, sintió vértigo de inmediato, pero se preguntó porque se dirigían al sótano del hospital, solo cuando estuvieron en la sala de calderas Jackson le dejo descansar mientras destapa una trampilla en él suelo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué está pasando?</p><p> </p><p>- Este trabajo… era para ti.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>- Es una trampa. Los rebeldes querían traerte aquí.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿¡Que!? ¿A mí? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>- Entra. – Jackson le indico, mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos marrones atentos a cualquier movimiento en las sombras, mientras Hoseok descendía por la trampilla directo al sistema de alcantarillado. Jackson le siguió enseguida. – la razón por la que atacaron este lugar fue para que llamaran a tu equipo, Youngjae justo acaba de hacérnoslo saber cuándo nos encontramos con él primer rebelde. – Youngjae, la Grulla Real, quien sabía que pasaba en la ciudad a todas horas. Había leído de la leyenda del Escuadrón de la Muerte desde que estos aparecieron por primera vez en la guerra, haciendo su presencia conocida a Seulin.</p><p> </p><p>Siguió a Jackson, sosteniendo él cuchillo con más seguridad en sus manos. Este no era el momento de sentir lastima por sí mismo, este no era el momento de que le doliera lo que estaba pasando. SI quería vivir, no podía dejar todo en las manos de Jackson o Changkyun.</p><p> </p><p>Se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia tras él, se giró con él cuchillo en alto, pero afortunadamente la mano de Changkyun fue más rápida y detuvo su ataque.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, Changkyun. – suspiro de alivio, mientras él Panda le daba la mano al Tigre.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso fue rápido.</p><p> </p><p>- Están en la otra dirección. – indico, señalando tras él, y empujando a Hoseok por la nuca para que siguieran corriendo. – No están lejos. La Grulla envió una nave del Comandante. – le dijo a Hoseok, que asintió, aunque no sabía que significaba eso exactamente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿El Comandante ya lo sabe? – Jackson pregunto,</p><p> </p><p>- ¿No lo escuchaste en él comunicador?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok podía jurar que escuchaba paso tras ellos, pero no estaba seguro, porque él lugar tenía un eco que le causaba escalofríos mientras sostenía él cuchillo tan fuerte que ya comenzaban a entumecerse sus dedos.</p><p> </p><p>- Ese maldito de arriba me pego una patada en la oreja y lo rompió. – Jackson se tocó un costado del rostro, donde la sangre aun resbalaba, él dolor lo había dejado aturdido unos segundos antes de que matara a su atacante.</p><p> </p><p>- Mierda, con razón no me escuchabas.</p><p> </p><p>- Si. ¿Entonces lo sabe?</p><p> </p><p>- Si. Youngjae dijo que quería venir personalmente, pero en su lugar él Tiburón viene.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso no es bueno. – Jackson murmuro, mientras que los ojos de Hoseok se abrían asombrados.</p><p> </p><p>El Tiburón Yoo Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>Su segundo general, de pronto quiso faltarle él aire, pero un disparo proveniente de sus espaldas les alerto y Changkyun enseguida lo empujó a correr más rápido, mientras sacaba algo de su cinturón y lo tirara hacia atrás, la bomba explotó a metros de ellos, la explosión iluminando él camino pero también haciendo temblar los cimientos de la estructura donde corrían.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson consiguió la salida primero, y escalo rápidamente seguido de Hoseok, en el exterior habían salido a una especie de carretera sin usar, en él medio de una planicie, él hospital podía ser visto a unos cien metros de ellos, las naves de los rebeldes estaban allí, y la nave que había pertenecido a su unidad estaba en llamas, sintió él pánico subir por su estómago hasta su garganta, pensando en sus compañeros de trabajo y en cómo se había olvidado completamente de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh por dios. – sollozo, mirando la nave en llamas, las lágrimas se le saltaron de los ojos, su cuerpo cerrándose a todo movimiento cuando Changkyun tiro de su brazo.</p><p> </p><p>- Necesitamos seguir corriendo Hoseok. – intenta razonar con él, pero él rubio no podía moverse, no estaba solo asustado… estaba aterrorizado con la idea de que pudo haber dejado atrás a sus amigos, que allí pudieron estar también Minhyuk y su niño Taeyoung, que gente inocente había perdido la vida por su culpa.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿¡Por qué está pasando esto!? – Grito, sollozando más fuerte, mientras los dos asesinos le tomaban de los brazos y le forzaban a ponerse de pie para tirar de él. - ¡Por que! ¡No quiero esto!</p><p> </p><p>Una fuerte explosión les hizo a los tres caer al suelo, mas explosiones siguieron, las ondas de choque manteniéndoles pegados al asfalto mientras escuchaban las detonaciones una tras otra. Se mantuvieron cerca los tres, recibiendo las ondas expansivas juntos hasta que él fuego ceso. Sobre ellos, la sombra del Leviathan les arropo, mientras le miraban descender lentamente cerca de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Yah, vengan dentro! – el mismísimo Tiburón Yoo les esperaba en la compuerta, y Hoseok encontró las fuerzas para levantarse solo, no recordaba que había hecho con él cuchillo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando los dos asesinos le estaban llevando dentro. De inmediato busco un rincón donde arrodillarse y esconder su rostro, sintiendo como la nave comenzaba a elevarse.</p><p> </p><p>Escucho pasos, y luego más explosiones, alguien le coloco una manta por encima, pero se aisló rápidamente del mundo, pensando en su lugar ideal, un jardín de flores bajo un cielo nocturno estrellado.</p><p> </p><p>- No parece estar bien. ¿Está herido? – Kihyun pregunto a los dos asesinos, Jackson estaba sentado contra una de las compuertas de la nave, contando sus cuchillos, mientras que él Panda se encontraba sentado cerca de Hoseok después de haberle puesto la manta que había conseguido en donde había buscado él botiquín de primeros auxilios que ahora usaba para curarse las raspaduras de las manos.</p><p> </p><p>- Le tiene miedo a las alturas, los vuelos le ponen así.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah. – Kihyun rio, una nota de desprecio en su risa. – Vale, que desastre allá afuera. Ha sido una pena tener que destruir todo él hospital, pero no había de otra. – Se sentó en la banca frente a Hoseok, sin quitar la vista del bulto que formaba bajo la sabana. – Hyunwoo quiere que lo llevemos a casa.</p><p> </p><p>- Estoy seguro de que no es eso lo que quiere.</p><p> </p><p>- No, claro que no.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿entonces? – Changkyun parecía más familiar con Kihyun que con Hyungwon, incluso sonaba suave.</p><p> </p><p>- Kukkung, no podemos llevarle al palacio aun. Hyunwoo no está…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir si está listo o no? – Le reto, endureciendo su voz a tal punto que Hoseok comenzó a escuchar la conversación que hasta ahora eran menos murmullos para él.</p><p> </p><p>- No me hables en ese tono. – Kihyun en lugar de sonar enfadado, sonaba herido.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson, que tenía visión completa de la escena, quería desaparecer, pero no había forma de escabullirse sin interrumpir la pelea de amantes que no tenía intención alguna de presenciar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a quejarte con Hyunwoo? -  Hoseok hizo nota mental de regañarle por no usar él termino comandante, pero por el momento permaneció en silencio. - Te recuerdo que él es el único que nos apoyó en esto, Kihyun. Aun así decidiste dejarme, ¿quieres que él pase por lo mismo? ¿Crees que tu maldita regla de los seis meses aplica a todo el mundo? No lo hace, ni siquiera te aplica a ti, maldito egoísta, solo me dijiste eso porque tenías miedo del resultado de lo nuestro y cuando te diste cuenta que me amabas, ¿Qué hiciste?</p><p> </p><p>- Changkyun…</p><p> </p><p>- Habla con Hyunwoo, le vamos a llevar al palacio, a él y a sus hermanos. – su voz era firme, haciendo que él hombre ante él, un general solo asintiera.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Kihyun se marchó, Jackson suspiro, relajando sus hombros.</p><p> </p><p>- Hombre, ¿desconectaste él comunicador?</p><p> </p><p>- No, él maldito de Youngjae me trasmitió con todos esos putos malditos.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson soltó una carcajada, su fachada de asesino rota para él humano tercera clase.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El Palacio era en realidad el nombre de la casa familiar de los Son, cuyo único habitante era Son Hyunwoo. Todos sus sirvientes eran exclusivamente clase dos, un cocinero, una ama de llaves y un jardinero. Él ama de llaves se encargaba de contratar a un personal de limpieza que se mantenía al límite, y siempre vigilados por miembros de la guardia real que resguardaban él ultimo bastión de los Son, cuyo único heredero solo estaba aquí unas cuantas noches a la semana.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok fue dejado en una habitación más grande que la casa que compartía con Minhyuk y Taeyoung, él ama de llaves le dejo un cambio de ropas, y una toalla, indicándole donde encontraría él baño en la habitación. Fue dejado solo, aun un poco mareado por él viaje. Froto su rostro, dándose cuenta que en algún momento de la huida su uniforme había quedado en muy mal estado.</p><p> </p><p>No es como si tuviera un trabajo al que volver, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasarían los familiares de sus compañeros cuando se enteraran de lo que había pasado. Solo esperaba que Minhyuk tuviera tiempo de coger todo el dinero que habían guardado bajo la cama, y los valores sentimentales del pequeño Taeyoung y traerlo todo aquí. Changkyun le había jurado que sus hermanos vendrían, y a él no le quedaba de otra que confiar.</p><p> </p><p>Entro en la ducha con sus piernas temblando, y se desnudó, pero tan pronto estuvo allí de pie, no supo que hacer. Había botones en todas partes y la zona de la ducha no tenía una manilla. Se sintió inútil y muy inferior al intentar manipular la máquina. Taeyoung hubiera sido de mucha ayuda con sus libros.</p><p> </p><p>- Tan inútil.</p><p> </p><p>La voz le sorprendió, y cuando se giró casi se fue al piso de la impresión. En frente de él, vestido de blanco, Chae Hyungwon le miraba con desprecio. Instintivamente se acuario sus partes íntimas, sonrojándose y vulnerable. Eso causo un resoplido en él general que se acercó, manipulando él panel de control hasta que la bañera comenzó a llenarse de agua tibia.</p><p> </p><p>- Entra. – le ordeno, para ser tan delgado, Hoseok se sentía pequeño delante de este hombre, aunque su masa muscular era mejor que la del general, Hoseok nunca había estado en la guerra.</p><p> </p><p>Obedeció sin rechistar, entrando en él agua, vio como Hyungwon buscaba una esponja y jabón líquido, y luego la humedecía y se sorprendió cuando comenzó a lavarle. Tenía curiosidad de preguntar como un antiguo primera clase y ahora Clase Zero sabia como cuidar de alguien más.</p><p> </p><p>- No olvides que estuve en la guerra. – él recordatorio le hizo alzar sus ojos al hombre de ojos azules como diamantes que continuo lavando todo su cuerpo; incluso tomo sus manos y froto la esponja buscando sacar la tierra de debajo de sus dedos. – hice esto un millón de veces cuando mis compañeros estaban demasiado cansados para hacerlos por sí mismo. Incluso Hyunwoo lograba llegar a un punto en él que sus rodillas no daban más. Simplemente se sentaría en él arroyo más cercano y dejaría que él agua lavara su cuerpo, pero eso no era suficiente para quitar las vísceras de la guerra.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok asintió, dejándose lavar por aquel hombre que hace solo pocos días le había hecho caer sobre sus rodillas por él horror que le había causado. Su cabello también fue mojado y él agua fue cambiada dos veces hasta que permaneció cristalina y tibia contra su piel.</p><p> </p><p>- Ven. – Hyungwon tenía extendía una bata de baño que coloco en él cuando se acercó, anudando la cinta al frente antes de tomar una toalla para secar su cabello.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué haces esto?</p><p> </p><p>- No me equivocaba cuando le dije a Hyunwoo que se alejara de ti. Mira lo que te ha traído… - Hyungwon acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos. - … eres demasiado bonito para él. – Hoseok sintió sus orejas enrojecer al ver como él general se acercaba a él, él beso le tomó por sorpresa, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, él corazón palpitándole como loco en el pecho. – merecías que te hubiera cuidado desde el inicio… no haberte dejado allí con esos mugrientos clase tres. – Hyungwon le beso de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia, haciéndole querer correr, pero no se atrevió; pensó que él hombre se ofendería, pero cuando se separó de él, su mirada era diferente. Suave.</p><p> </p><p>No supo que decirle, y Hyungwon no presiono él asunto. Él sapo le llevo a la habitación, tomando las ropas que habían traído para el inspeccionándolas, no tenían nada de especial, una camisa de algodón grande de Hyunwoo, y pantalones cortos autoajustables que además funcionaban como ropa interior también. Se los dio a Hoseok y sin decir nada se sentó en él enorme sofá de la habitación, sus ojos fijos en él pobre clase tres que no sabía cómo cambiarse en frente del general.</p><p> </p><p>Termino dándole la espalda, pero sintió que fue peor cuando se quitó la bata y la coloco sobre la cama, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, girándose para ver como Hyungwon continuaba mirándole, esos ojos le ponían nervioso como ningún otro.</p><p> </p><p>- Puedes descansar. – le indico, señalando la cama. – Yo te cuidare.</p><p> </p><p>Le gustaría decir que cuando se acostó en la cama, bajo él cobertor, dudo en dormirse, pero cuando su cabeza toco la almohada su cuerpo se apagó casi enseguida, agotado por las fuertes emociones que lo habían atormentado en las últimas horas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Alguna que este aprendiendo coreano en el curso de Learning Korean With MX?</p><p>Estoy cansada de hacer caligrafias de letras T___T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Son Hyunwoo contemplo por ultima ves él informe completo que Kihyun había dejado en su correo, no había podido revisarlo hasta ahora, después de que Youngjae llamara su atención de forma poco convencional, y le advirtiera de lo que ocurría con Hoseok, había intentado todo lo posible por involucrarse, pero la nación siempre venia primero, y tenía una reunión con sus generales y el resto de los generales de flota. La gente le llamaba a sus tres mejores amigos “sus generales” por una razón, y es porque Leviathan, él Ifrit y él Bahamut eran la escolta principal del Alexander, su nave; y como sus naves, sus tres generales eran su escolta principal.</p><p> </p><p>Fue una sorpresa cuando solo Lee Jooheon, él general de Ifrit se presentó. Le miro con una ceja alzada, esperando recibir noticias de donde estaban los otros, pero la Abeja solo se encogió de hombros. La reunión fue tensa, los rebeldes cada vez se acercaban más a Ciudad de Oro y él Emperador quería que eso parara, quería que todos pusieran un esfuerzo para organizar una reunión con quien fuera que comandaba a los rebeldes.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba exhausto cuando llego a casa y se sentó en el sofá de la entrada leyendo el informe cuando llego a la parte crucial de la historia, en algún lugar de su hogar, Lee Hoseok descansaba. Se puso de pie, girándose al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de invitados cuando vio la sombra del Panda sobre una de las estanterías. Nuevamente le tomaban con la guardia baja.</p><p> </p><p>- El Comandante del Alexander, él gran Oso Gris. ¿Qué diría el líder de la resistencia si viera lo vulnerable que es él hijo del verano? – Changkyun se burló de él, viéndole encender la luz sin apartar los ojos de él.</p><p> </p><p>- No sé, Panda, ¿Qué dirían?</p><p> </p><p>- Está durmiendo. Él sapo le esta cuidado… ¡Cálmate! No ha hecho… nada raro.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo, aunque aún de pie en la sala de estar, se notaba que quería buscar al rubio que aun dormía.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué Hyungwon está aquí?</p><p> </p><p>- Él sabía que llegaría a esto, le advirtió a Youngjae antes de que él mismo Youngjae lo supiera. – Changkyun bajo de la estantería, acercándose a Hyunwoo. – Quería saber cómo, pero por algo le dicen él Sapo, ¿no? Puede estar en cualquier lado. – el asesino suspiro. – esa noche que fue a verlo, quería darles una advertencia a aquellos que le vigilaban, no esperaba que contraatacaran de esta forma tan violenta, su plan era forzarte a sacarlo lo más pronto posible de los confines de la ciudad y traerlo aquí. No me preguntes porque, porque recuerdo claramente que Jackson dijo que tu había hecho énfasis en que Hyungwon no le quería aquí.</p><p> </p><p>- Tendré que preguntarle.</p><p> </p><p>- Y disculparte.</p><p> </p><p>- No me disculpare, vi él video de seguridad, aterrorizo a Hoseok hasta que lo hizo caer de rodillas… - le recordó, dándose por fin la vuelta. - ¿vas a ver a Kihyun esta noche?</p><p> </p><p>- No sé, ¿debería? Jackson está allí afuera en algún lado, el Gorrión Azul y la Garza están aquí también.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quién esta con la familia de Hoseok?</p><p> </p><p>- Están aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo recordó que no había leído él informe de Kihyun, así que asintió.</p><p> </p><p>- Ve con Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Es esa una orden comandante?</p><p> </p><p>- No has estado en ciudad de oro por meses… estoy seguro de que querrás dormir en su cama esta noche.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca le había gustado él Panda, le daba miedo, en especial con sus juegos mentales, pero si él Tiburón Yoo confiaba en este hombre, a él no le quedaba de otra que darle él mismo trato. Se dirigió a las habitaciones de invitados, consiguiendo primero la habitación donde descansaban los hermanos de Hoseok y sonriendo al verlos disfrutar de la espaciosa cama. Consiguió la otra habitación al ver a Hyungwon salir de ella, su expresión era de confusión.</p><p> </p><p>- Así que debo creer que planeaste todo esto.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon alzo su mirada para verle, pero su expresión no cambio, y su respuesta vino sin fuerzas.</p><p> </p><p>- Me estaba cansado de lo distraído que estabas.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿es eso todo?</p><p> </p><p>- No tienes idea de lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. Admito que no estaba de acuerdo con que te juntaras con un tercera clase... - Hyunwoo hizo una mueca, mirando a otro lado. - ¿crees que es porque desprecio a alguien de tan bajo nivel? - Hyungwon se acercó al moreno, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su Comandante. - es porque te amo. ¿Sabes eso? Siempre lo has sabido. Es por eso que dejas que entre a tu cama cuando quieres ser amado. - Hyungwon suspiro. - estaba celoso de que te consiguiera un nuevo juguete, pero no solo eso... Elegiste escuchar a Kihyun en lugar de escucharme a mí porque creías que mi juicio estaba nublado. No lo estaba. - le dijo de inmediato cuando vio que los labios de Hyunwoo se movieron. - Estaba en lo cierto, elegiste escuchar a Kihyun y casi lo pierdes. Debería exigirte una disculpa, y sabes porque no lo haré, porque ya obtuve lo que quería de él.</p><p> </p><p>Ver las orejas de Hyunwoo enrojecerse le hizo sonreír.</p><p> </p><p>- No podrás ser el primer Clase Zero que probo sus labios. - palmeo él hombro de su Comandante y se separó, pasando a un lado de él. - ah, y viendo como es, la monogamia es lo suyo, así que no te hagas ilusiones de que me veras en tu cama de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>No que Hyunwoo tuviera intenciones de ello, pero, al mismo tiempo, él ni siquiera sabía que tan correspondido era en su amor. Si, Hoseok se preocupaba por él, rezaba por él, pero eso no cambiaba nada, pues esa devoción se la demostraban muchos ciudadanos agradecidos con su trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok dormía, acurrucado entre las sabanas, abrazando una almohada con mucha fuerza, sus suaves ronquidos le hacían sentir aliviado de que estuviera bien y durmiendo profundamente. Se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello rubio entre sus manos, podía ver las raíces negras comenzar a salir, se preguntó si lo dejaría crecer negro o si querría pintárselo de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>A estas alturas no podía creer que se hubiera obsesionado con la apariencia del joven, con su risa honesta, y hubiera acabado enviando un regalo antes de que su cabeza racional se hubiera disparado. Fue natural hacerlo, un impulso animal que no había tenido nunca.</p><p> </p><p>Por eso le tomó por sorpresa, verle allí en su cama, podía haber hecho esto desde el primer día, podría haberlo enamorado aquí, en casa, tenerlo a salvo. Ahorrarle el sufrimiento de ver a sus compañeros morir, de huir por su vida, de tener que enfrentarse a cosas que nunca se había enfrentado.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso si los Clase Zero estaban obligado a entrar en él ejército, los tercera clase no, así que no le asombraba que este hubiera elegido no enlistarse, después de todo, tenía dos jóvenes a los que cuidar. Recordó cuando Changkyun le contó del panadero y los favores que él mayor de los hermanos de Hoseok le realizaba por comida. Él solo pensamiento le hacía enfadarse.</p><p> </p><p>Para esto no había perdido escuadrones enteros en la guerra.</p><p> </p><p>No se fijó que esos ojos le devolvían la mirada hasta que Hoseok tomo su mano, suspiro con él cálido contacto, él alivio al sentir esa mano era inconmensurable. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Había sido amor a primera vista, no una simple infatuación, se había vuelto algo más que platónico.</p><p> </p><p>- Comandante. - su voz sonaba tan suave, tan pequeña.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se sentó en la cama, tomando su mano entre las suyas luego de alejarla de su rostro, Hyunwoo dejo que tocara sus dedos, que jugara con los anillos que usaba, él de su familia, él de su rango en él gobierno, y la banda plateada en su dedo medio que simbolizaba su alianza con sus tres generales.</p><p> </p><p>- Me llena de felicidad ver que esta saludable. He rezado cada noche por usted. - que esas fueran las primeras palabras dirigidas hacia él, hicieron que las lágrimas escogieran sus ojos; ante Hoseok, se sentía débil, vulnerable. - Desde hace mucho tiempo quería agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mi familia... - tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando hablaba, haciéndole sentir desesperado. </p><p> </p><p>Le sujeto de la barbilla con su otra mano, su dedo pulgar demostrándole cuan poco control tenía sobre sus acciones con Hoseok delante de él, y acariciando esos jugosos labios con este. Los ojos de Hoseok se veían tan vulnerable con la luz que entraba desde el exterior de la habitación por los enormes ventanales.</p><p> </p><p>- No sabes cuan feliz me haces por estar aquí.</p><p> </p><p>- Comandante...</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Puedo besarte? - Hoseok entreabrió sus labios por la sorpresa, aunque sus ojos no se encontraron con los del moreno. - por favor.</p><p> </p><p>Tan pronto le vio asentir, tomo eso como un tímido consentimiento y se adelantó a tomar la boca del hombre en un beso dulce que por meses había esperado. Hoseok se derritió en él beso, sus manos aferradas a la de Hyunwoo que aun sostenía. El hijo del verano le beso por un rato, disfrutando de cuan suave eran esos labios y lo dócil que era Hoseok bajo sus delicadas administraciones, sentía que nunca podría parar, había anhelado este desenlace por mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando por fin se separó, ambos respiraban agitados, y esos labios lucían más provocadores que antes, brillando con saliva e inflamados. Los acaricio de nuevo con sus dedos y dejo un par de besos más antes de por fin darle espacio al más joven, que dejo salir un suspiro bastante notorio.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Te lastime? - Hoseok negó con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en la mano de Hyunwoo. - ¿te gusto? - se sorprendió de que Hoseok le mirara por primera vez, y le gusto que fuera para darle una mirada incrédula con una pequeña sonrisa. - nunca duele escucharlo.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok soltó una pequeña risita.</p><p> </p><p>- Me gusto, Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>No creía que fuera posible fascinarse más con este hombre, pero Hoseok continuaba asombrándole al hacerle más adicto a él.</p><p> </p><p>- él general...</p><p> </p><p>- Hyungwon.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok asintió, y él sonido de él tragándose la ansiedad fue notorio en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>- Dijo... dijo que tu...</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Que? Puedes decírmelo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.</p><p> </p><p>- Insinuó que usted me quería. - Hoseok tenía el ceño fruncido. - pero no entiendo, Comandante, ¿que hice?</p><p> </p><p>- No lo sé, Hoseokie. ¿Qué hiciste para hechizarme así? – le pregunto, la sonrisa bailando en sus labios, porque pese a que la pregunta era ligera, había algo de curiosidad en ella, de verdad quería saber que había hecho para esto.</p><p> </p><p>- No soy una bruja. – replico, frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos negros en los de Hyunwoo. – No hice nada, lo juro.</p><p> </p><p>- No tuviste que hacer nada, Hoseok. – Hyunwoo sonrió, acariciando las mejillas del hombre con ambas manos, viendo como este inflaba sus cachetes. - ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>- Tuve que haber hecho algo… no entiendo nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Fue amor a primera vista.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok golpeo sus manos, su expresión ahora era la de un hombre completamente ofendido.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso no existe. – dijo, para luego resoplar, acomodando las sabanas a un lado para poder ponerse de pie, Hyunwoo le contemplo aun desde la cama, observándole acomodar su ropa y luego su cabello que estaba desordenado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿No crees en él amor a primera vista? – pregunto, y si sonaba herido él mismo lo ignoro, nunca había experimentado esta clase de vulnerabilidad con otro ser humano, donde sus sentimientos simplemente estaban abiertos.</p><p> </p><p>- No.</p><p> </p><p>- Deberías… así es como me enamore de ti.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era una prisión.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok fue el primero en darse cuenta, solo llevaban tres días aquí, pero ya él se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba ser él protegido de un Clase Zero, para empezar, habían dejado muchos formularios electrónicos que debía rellenar, pero que simplemente no se había motivado a hacerlo. De hecho, había dejado él Pad electrónico que le había dado él ama de llaves de Hyunwoo en la cama y no lo había tocado.</p><p> </p><p>A diferencia de su fría indiferencia, Minhyuk y Taeyoung habían completado todo lo que le habían asignado en cuestión de solo pocas horas, y aunque se podían quedar en el Palacio de los Son, había escuchado del ama de llaves y su breve explicación, que Minhyuk estaría bajo la protección de Chae Hyungwon, él sapo, y que Taeyoung sería él protegido de Lee Jooheon, la abeja. Los jóvenes parecían fascinados con él lujo y la tecnología que los rodeaba, y siendo dedicados, ambos estaban siendo instruidos por un profesor que se presentó la mañana del tercer día.</p><p> </p><p>A Hoseok le habían ofrecido él mismo trato, pero él solo había negado con la cabeza y la mujer le había dejado ser. Nunca imagino que una clase dos le tratarían con tanto respeto, incluso si su rango aún no se elevaba.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentó en el balcón de la habitación que se había negado a abandonar desde el día anterior, y contemplo él jardín de flores, y a lo lejos, la Ciudad de Oro. Él Palacio estaba en lo alto de una colina, desde donde podía ver la ciudad, y él enorme Castillo de la Realeza, podía ver otras enormes casas de familia también, seguramente las más poderosas entre las Clase Zero; pero de pronto no tenía interés en nada de esto.</p><p> </p><p>Si cerraba sus ojos por mucho tiempo, podía ver la sangre en las paredes, vidas inocentes que se habían perdido porque alguien quería tenderle una trampa, usarle como moneda de intercambio para sobornar al hijo del verano, quien aparentemente estaba enamorado de él.</p><p> </p><p>- Pensé que estarías más feliz de una vida tranquila, pero sigues empeñado en trabajar. – la voz de Changkyun le hizo sonreír, él era al único que toleraba estos días. - ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué hare cuando se canse? – esa una pregunta que le atormentaba desde que había empezado todo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Hyunwoo? Ah… No lo sé, es un contrato que no puede romperse, una vez que se te otorga la protección de un Clase Zero, la única forma de revocarlo es con la muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun miro en la misma dirección de Hoseok, su mirada perdiéndose entre las nubes. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.</p><p> </p><p>- Te escuche cuando hablabas con él Tiburón Yoo en la nave. – dijo suavemente. – No me imagine que…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué yo estaría con él? ¿Qué un general estaría enamorado de un asesino? ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>- Te ofendes rápido. – Hoseok se burló de él, riéndose del asesino y de cómo fruncía los labios con la observación que le hacía. – ninguna de ellas… solo no imagine que estarías con alguien. No pareces del tipo que… ame.</p><p> </p><p>- Todos somos capaces de amar. – Changkyun dijo, a lo que Hoseok asintió. – Nos conocimos en la guerra. Yo solo era un niño, aunque ya era un asesino. Le salve la vida, aunque no pude salvar a su hermano. Después de eso me obsesione con él, no podía apartarme, él resto no perdía él tiempo en recordarme lo que era… pero yo no podía alejarme, quería estar siempre con el… cuando volvimos, continúe con la misma rutina. Era joven y atrevido. No estaba tan agotado como ahora, así que cuando acababa con mí trabajo volvía a él, todas las noches posibles estaba en su casa, espiándole. No me di cuenta que él lo había notado.</p><p> </p><p>- Debe ser especial, porque tú eres difícil de notar, incluso a la luz del día.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun rio, algo avergonzado, nunca había hablado de esto con otro ser humano.</p><p> </p><p>- Una noche que llovía, salió al balcón y me llamo. Me dijo que entrara, que dejaría una toalla y ropa para mí. Casi muero de vergüenza… pero lo hice, era su ropa sabes, y cuando me la coloque... me sentí humano de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Ese era un sentimiento que Hoseok nunca podría entender, porque para él, todos eran humanos sin importar la clase que fueran todos importaba. Y sabía que los asesinos, seres humanos sin clases, no eran considerados humanos por muchos.</p><p> </p><p>- No resistí la tentación y me acerque a su cama mientras él dormía, y me quede toda la noche mirándole.</p><p> </p><p>- No sabía que tenías tanta ternura en ti, Changkyunie.</p><p> </p><p>- Algo sobrevivió a la guerra. – se burló de sí mismo, porque aparte de Kihyun, la única otra persona que había evocado esos sentimientos era él mismo Hoseok. – una noche él simplemente estaba allí en su cama cuando la situación tomo un revés que no espere que tomara... – su tono implicaba accione que no tuvo que describir aun para que Hoseok sintiera como se le calentaba él rostro. – se tocó por horas, allí en la cama, solo… parecía que me invitaba…al final, estaba muy enfadado y cerro las cortinas y no las abrió en semanas. Me dijo luego que le había ofendido mucho que montara un espectáculo tan vergonzoso para que yo me resistiera hasta el final.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cómo funciono?</p><p> </p><p>- No lo sabía entonces, pero me estaba poniendo a prueba, quería ver cuando tiempo estaba allí afuera de su ventana, y cuando pasaron cinco meses, vergonzosos meses, finalmente él mismo alcanzo su punto de quiebre, simplemente salió una noche y me pidió bajar. – recordaba el tono enfadado del tiburón, la punta de su nariz roja por él frio, sus manos en su cadera, él suéter rojo que usaba esa noche lo suficientemente largo para cubrir el pequeño boxes que llevaba puesto y sus piernas desnudas. – tan pronto me tuvo al frente me beso. Yo estaba… impresionado. No esperaba que la noche terminara así… él ni siquiera me cuestiono, no quería palabras, solo… me cabalgo toda la noche… su impresionante voz deleitándome con sus griticos y sus gemidos… gime tan bonito cuando me tiene dentro… encaja sus uñas en mi espalda y me suplica por mas…</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se aclaró la garganta y Changkyun se mordió los labios.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo siento.</p><p> </p><p>- Esta bien, yo pregunte…</p><p> </p><p>El silencio era liviano entre ellos, cómodo. Changkyun no sentía esta clase de paz con nadie, y estaba seguro de que Hoseok tampoco. No era nada romántico, era amistad, una que habían cultivado de la forma más extraña hasta ahora.</p><p> </p><p>- Por supuesto, yo no tengo casta. Y no podemos estar juntos públicamente, así que… a veces simplemente le ignoro. – no es que estuviera especialmente orgulloso de eso, pero le aliviaba ser capaz de separarse del hombre que lo había cambiado todo para él. - Todo ese tiempo que estuve contigo no hable con él, ni le vi, aunque él sabía que yo venía a Ciudad de Oro a reportarme con Shownu cuando necesitaba decirle algo importante sobre ti. – era cierto que había ignorado a su amante, estaba acostumbrado a irse a misiones largas, y cuando le había asignado a Hoseok, pensó que se aburriría, pero eso no había pasado ni una vez, Hoseok era divertido de vigilar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cómo te dio la bienvenida?</p><p> </p><p>- Pensé que no querías escuchar de mis aventuras sexuales. – Hoseok rio avergonzado, negando con la cabeza. – solo voy a decir que no se resistió demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>- Esta totalmente enamorado de ti.</p><p> </p><p>- Algunos días… la última vez que le vi, me dijo que no quería que continuáramos. Técnicamente me dejo, pero entonces envió un mensaje con Jackson, pidiéndome que volviera… que me necesitaba… sabía que haría eso… es como jugamos este peligroso juego.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Si le descubren le pasara algo?</p><p> </p><p>- Podría perder su Clase Zero, aunque él no esta tan mal, es una segunda clase de nacimiento. Esta mejor que tú, y sus padres aún conservan su casa en Ciudad Central. – explico, dándose cuenta de todos los detalles de su vida que había soltado ante Hoseok, y quiso golpearse, porque él estaba aquí para aconsejar a Hoseok y no para hablar de algo de lo que nunca había hablado con nadie.</p><p> </p><p>- No le diré a nadie. – le aseguro él hombre ante él, su expresión solemne le hizo sonreír.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo sé, esa irreverente lealtad es una de las cosas que vuelve al comandante loco. Puedo preguntar porque no le aceptas… pensé que… serías más suave con el… pero has sido bastante duro, no te culpo, por supuesto… creo que puedo entender porque pero…</p><p> </p><p>- No quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que será llenar ese formulario y aceptar que tendré que vivir en esta prisión toda mi vida. – Changkyun se sorprendió, Hoseok era un observador muy bueno, de eso se había dado cuenta cuando él hombre le conseguía con sus ojos bastante rápido, para ser un animal de presa era normal que estuviera consciente de su alrededor. Se había dado cuenta muy rápido de que en una prisión se convertiría él palacio una vez que la novedad pasara. – no podré salir, no poder vivir, y no hare eso por él amor y devoción a un hombre al que apenas conozco. Pero no puedo volver… porque si vuelvo más gente saldrá herida.</p><p> </p><p>- Podrías enlistarte. – sugirió, sabiendo que como Hyunwoo supiera que esas palabra salieron de su boca, le mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.</p><p> </p><p>- Sí, claro, ya le hice esa propuesta y me dijo que sobre su cadáver me firmaría esa petición.</p><p> </p><p>- Auch. – no creyó ni por un momento que Hoseok se lo diría a Hyunwoo tan rápido.</p><p> </p><p>- Si…</p><p> </p><p>- Es sorprendente como conviertes a un hombre al que consideran una maquina en alguien con tantas emociones. De verdad eres admirable. –estaba asombrado, cada día había una nueva razón para admirar a Lee Hoseok, ni siquiera tenía que hacer mucho, él hombre sencillamente a veces era demasiado perfecto incluso con sus debilidades.</p><p> </p><p>- Entonces, ya tuviste esta conversación con él.</p><p> </p><p>- Desde la primera noche.</p><p> </p><p>Eso explica la actitud del Oso Gris estos días.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, es por eso que no ha vuelto estas noches.</p><p> </p><p>- Supongo… No tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, pero Changkyunie… ¿Qué se supone que haga? – le pregunto, girándose a Changkyun que miraba de nuevo a las nubes.</p><p> </p><p>- Cásate con él.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Con un hombre que no conozco? – estaba escandalizado con la idea, aunque estaba normalizada esa concepción, él no quería siquiera pensar en ello.</p><p> </p><p>- Dale tiempo… no hace falta que lo hagas ahora, puedes firmar el formulario… conocerlo y...</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Y si no me enamoro lo suficiente para casarme con él?</p><p> </p><p>- No sabrás eso hasta que lo intentes.</p><p> </p><p>Sonaba fácil decirlo, joder, sonaba muy fácil, y puede que hasta lo fuera, pero Hoseok continuaba pensando en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Todo lo que había escuchado del Comandante de Seulin eran cosas buenas, él hombre era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, ¿y que si no lo era? ¿Y si era un pervertido en la cama? Mmm… bueno, sí que le había pedido permiso para besarle, y había sido muy gentil con él, incluso cuando Hoseok le había pedido educadamente que le dejara solo.</p><p> </p><p>No esperaba que el hombre se tomara su petición a pecho y no volviera a casa en casi tres días.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez si estaba siendo demasiado negativo con la situación, poniendo en riesgo la felicidad de sus hermanos. No podía ser egoísta, si su felicidad significaba que él debía entregarse a un hombre que no conocía, entonces lo haría, después de todo, Minhyuk había pasado por cosas peores que él, solo porque él había sido incapaz de detener al joven que siempre pensaba que tenía todo controlado.</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche, se sentó en la cama después de la cena a rellenar el formulario, cuando acabo ya era de madrugada y estaba exhausto, así que simplemente se dejó caer entre las almohadas, mirando al techo por unos minutos antes de maldecir en voz alta y decidirse a salirse de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun ya le había advertido que en las noches no estaría aquí, probablemente estaba entre los brazos de su amante. Aun le costaba imaginar que él Tiburón Yoo simplemente se dejaría arrullar en las manos del Panda.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso una camisa más abrigada del armario donde había guardado las pocas pertenencias que Minhyuk había traído para él, contemplando con una sonrisa la enorme colección de figuras de madera que tenía de conejo. Changkyun las había recuperado por él, y las había traído para que las pudiera exhibir.</p><p> </p><p>Salió de la habitación, consiguiendo unas escaleras y bajándolas, no había explorado la casa en estos días, no se había permitido esa libertad; él patio era inaccesible desde todas las puertas que encontró al exterior. Forcejeo con la última que encontró antes de suspirar. No había forma de salir, la casa estaba completamente sellada.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quieres ir afuera? – Hoseok se sobresaltó, girándose para ver la figura alta del Comandante en la oscuridad. Las palabras no le salieron de la boca, así que solo asintió, observando como él hombre se acercaba y así de sencillo las puertas se abrían. De pronto se sintió como un perro al que le permitían salir, ignoro él sentimiento una vez estuvo afuera, él aire fresco de la noche aliviando un poco sus miedos.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo no le siguió, él Oso Gris simplemente le observo alejarse desde el portal. Fue un alivio, y se preguntó si estaba aquí porque Changkyun le había hablado de su conversación, se acercó a donde había una banca y se dejó caer allí, la luna iluminaba él jardín, su luz azulada bienvenida por él. No creía nunca haberla contemplado desde un lugar tan alto.</p><p> </p><p>Era como un sueño que a veces se transformaba en pesadilla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No pensó encontrar un gimnasio completo aquí, él hacia ejercicios en casa, corría, levantaba a sus hermanos para hacer pesas, y cuando él dinero abundaba, iba al único gimnasio del lugar y practicaba con los sacos de arena sus habilidades de pelea, aquí podía escoger cualquier máquina que quisiera, o entrenarse con un robot de pelea, eligió evitar el robot por ahora y se dedicó a hacer una rutina básica, pero rápidamente se volvió adicto a como él ardor de sus músculos calmaba sus pensamientos, haciéndole relajarse enseguida con él dolor.</p><p> </p><p>Acabo derrumbándose solo una hora después, tendida en el suelo de madera, sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la paz que le procuraba todo ese ejercicio. Era una buena forma de mantener ocupado su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué haces allí? – abrió sus ojos para ver a Minhyuk mirarle desde arriba con una sonrisa. – te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir cuando lo vieras.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía razón, él joven se lo había recomendado él primer día, aunque Minhyuk no hacia ejercicio, siempre decía que temía romperse en dos. Se sentó, con las intenciones de darle la razón, pero sus ojos fueron atrapados por la abeja.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jooheon estaba en uniforme, su expresión era algo intimidante con su cabello negro y sus ojos entrecerrados, además de que su presencia era casi indetectable, solo lo había divisado porque estaba en su campo de visión. Parpadeo un par de veces y se asombró de como aun teniéndolo de frente era incapaz de sentirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia corta que él general correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>No había conocido al tercer general hasta ahora, ¿Cómo es que Son Hyunwoo estaba rodeado de seres tan aterradores? Podría conocer la debilidad de los otros dos generales, pero este joven parecía no tener ninguna, al menos hasta que sonrió y sus hoyuelos se mostraron, y finalmente, Hoseok sintió alivio al sentir como la presencia del hombre se hacía visible.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres bonito. No hay duda de eso, y pareces ser fuerte… ¿quieres entrenar uno a uno?</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok estaba asintiendo antes de pensarlo aunque fuera un poquito, en su cabeza no había duda de que sería un puto desastre, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar el reto.</p><p> </p><p>Tan pronto recibió el primer golpe, se arrepintió, la Abeja podía desaparecer frente a sus ojos y aun así nunca apartarse de su campo de visión, parecía imposible conseguir asestar un golpe, y tuvo que pedir tiempo para recuperarse del dolor en su costado, arrodillado en el suelo, pensaba en que podía hacer.</p><p> </p><p>- Apunta a sus piernas. – Hoseok alzo su mirada para ver a Hyungwon sentando en una de las maquinas, vestido con un impecable traje rojo, su cabello negro y rizado, él cambio de look le tomó por sorpresa. Decidió tomar el consejo.</p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos descendieron a las piernas de la Abeja, escuchando la risa de este cuando en el primer intento fallo y casi se muere al ser tirado hacia atrás. Lo intento de nuevo, y esta vez logro desestabilizarlo por uno segundos antes de que Jooheon le mandara al otro lado de la habitación. Sintió dolor en su costado cuando intento levantarse y se dejó caer de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>- Esa es la picada de la abeja. – coloco sus manos enseguida frente a su rostro a modo de defensa cuando al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la expresión divertida de Jooheon, nuevamente le sorprendía con su habilidad de moverse y que él no lo detectara. – Yah, no tienes que ponerte así, no ataco a mis compañeros de entrenamiento mientras están en él suelo. – Jooheon le ayudo a sentarse, tocando su costado hasta dar con él punto de dolor que en segundos restauro a la normalidad. – eres bueno.</p><p> </p><p>- Ni siquiera llegue a tocarte. – dijo sin aliento.</p><p> </p><p>- Si entrenamos un poco más, puede que lo hagas. – Jooheon pellizco su mejilla. – no te asustes de no sentirme, no creas que porque puedes sentir al Escuadrón de Asesinos y detectar a Hyungwon en la oscuridad lo tienes todo. - ¿era eso una amenaza? Sonaba como una, o al menos como un acto de intimidación.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>- ¿peleaste con la abeja?</p><p> </p><p>La presencia de Changkyun no le sorprendió, había sentido al Panda entrar y se preguntó si era por lo que Jooheon había dicho, hizo un puchero, se había estado engañando asimismo demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Es verdad? ¿Ustedes me dejan sentirlos? – pregunto, decepcionado, estaba contando él dinero que Minhyuk había traído de casa, no sabía porque, pero le importaba saber cuánto tenía y aquí no sentía miedo de sacarlo.</p><p> </p><p>- Mmm… no intento esconderme de ti ahora, pero antes sí que eras bueno sabiendo donde estábamos algunas veces, depende de quién de nosotros sea también. A veces intentamos escondernos. A veces queremos que la persona sepa que estamos allí. – explico, moviendo su cabeza a un lado, intentando descubrir de donde venía la pregunta y porque.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah… entonces soy un fracaso.</p><p> </p><p>- No creo que lo seas. Tus ojos saben dónde enfocarse tan pronto sientes a alguien, ¿no? No sé de dónde te viene, pero si te hubieras enlistado en él ejército quizás podrías haber desarrollado mejor esa habilidad.</p><p> </p><p>- O estaría muerto.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso también.</p><p> </p><p>El silencio entre ambos se instaló, como siempre era cómodo, y Changkyun se dedicó a sacar otro trozo de bambú donde comenzó a tallar la madera sin prestar atención a Hoseok que terminaba de contar él dinero. Tenía suficiente, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un lugar de donde cogerlo rápido si las cosas salían mal, comenzó a revolver la habitación, quejándose de no conseguir ningún espacio seguro. Así que termino colocándolo de nuevo en el closet.</p><p> </p><p>Volvió para encontrarse con otra presencia en la habitación, Son Hyunwoo estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, sus ojos fijos en él asesino, que por alguna razón le fulminaba con la mirada y había parado de tallar la madera solo para eso. No sabía que se traían esos dos, así que decidió ignorarlo por igual, tomo la bata de baño que había dejado en el sofá y se dirigió al baño.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoseok, ¿puedo hablar contigo?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo sonó tan vulnerable que no fue de extrañar que él Panda riera por lo bajo, esta vez fue el turno de Hoseok de mirarle con él entrecejo fruncido, antes de desviar su mirada a Hyunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>- Si, puede hablar. Venga conmigo, porque Changkyunie no piensa moverse de donde está. – dijo con una sonrisa, caminando al baño, no le sorprendió que Hyunwoo le siguiera, aun le hacía sentir inseguro que él hombre le pusiera tanta atención cuando estaba con él. No le veía desde la noche en el patio, y no estaba seguro de si le gustaría o no la conversación que tendrían, aunque Hyunwoo fue bastante educado al cerrar la puerta del baño y luego colocarse de frente a esta, dándole una vista perfecta de su ancha espalda. Siempre había admirado a este hombre, podría tener casi la misma edad, pero eso no impedía que Hoseok sintiera una admiración enorme por él.</p><p> </p><p>Por primera vez, dejo que él deseo de abrazarle le bañara, por primera vez, dejo que sentir algo por ese hombre le invadiera, esos sentimientos que había reprimido por tanto tiempo ahora estaban allí.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo, Comandante? – pregunto, quitándose la ropa tímidamente, sin apartar la mirada del hombre que continuaba de espaldas a él.</p><p> </p><p>- Honey me dijo que había practicado contigo. – hizo una pausa cuando escucho a Hoseok sisear, por accidente se había visto en él espejo, observando los dos hematomas que tenía en su cuerpo, como no había sentido más dolor, pensó que estaba bien, pero resulta que no lo estaba, allí estaba la prueba de su pequeño entrenamiento. - ¿estas herido? Puedo atenderte.</p><p> </p><p>- No se mueva. – advirtió cuando observo de reojo que él hombre iba a girarse.</p><p> </p><p>- Ese maldito de Honey, si te hizo daño lo matare.</p><p> </p><p>No supo si sentirse halagado u ofendido.</p><p> </p><p>- No soy un juguete o una joya. – respondió, tocando con una mueca donde la piel estaba maltratada.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoseok, déjame ver.</p><p> </p><p>Desvió la mirada a Hyunwoo, sonriendo débilmente, ese hombre sí que era una joya, al menos para él.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Solo de eso quería hablarme? – resoplo antes de quitarse los pantalones, y bajar su ropa interior, dejando todo en la cesta listo para que él robot que limpiaba su habitación se la llevara mañana.</p><p> </p><p>- Mi amor, dime si estas herido. – enseguida los ojos del tercera clase se agrandaron, él calor de esa voz haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, enseguida rasco su nuca, buscando quitarse un poco de lo que le había provocado ser llamado así en esa tierna voz; pero era imposible, Hyunwoo había logrado dejarle sin palabras para rechazar su preocupación.</p><p> </p><p>- Solo son moretones. No duele. – respondió, viendo como los hombros de Hyunwoo se tensaban aún más. – Estoy bien. – agrego, mordiendo su labio cuando vio como las manos de Hyunwoo se hacían puños. Camino hacia él, cerrando los ojos cuando le abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su mejilla en la fuerte espalda del hijo del verano. – Gracias por preocuparse.</p><p> </p><p>De inmediato sintió la tensión del hombre marcharse, luego las manos del moreno estaban sobre las suyas, que rodeaban su cintura, con sus ojos cerrados evitaba mirar la escena que él mismo había provocado. Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba completamente desnudo, al menos hasta que sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.</p><p> </p><p>- Gracias por decirme. – Hyunwoo sonaba mucho mejor ahora, más relajado. – Temía que… temía que te hiciera daño irreparable, él puede ser… un poco salvaje cuando se trata de sus manos. Es bueno con sus puños y nadie en su sano juicio entrenaría con él.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok rio.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Nadie me dijo eso! – se quejó, demasiado avergonzado para separarse ahora.</p><p> </p><p>- Escuche que Hyungwon estaba allí…</p><p> </p><p>- él vino después. – respondió, porque así había sido, ellos habían estado solos con Minhyuk cuando todo había empezado.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Pensaste que conspiraron para hacerme daño? – frunció el ceño, no quería que su Comandante comenzara a dudar de sus hombres.</p><p> </p><p>- Con ellos es difícil predecir cuál será su siguiente movimiento, Kihyun por esa parte es más previsible.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo siento, te estoy trayendo muchos problemas. No deberías desconfiar de esa forma de tus generales… - Hyunwoo hizo él ademan de girarse, y Hoseok empujo su rostro con una mano hacia adelante. - ¡No te voltees, estoy desnudo! – hizo una pausa después de gritarlo, dándose cuenta de que ambos eran hombres y lo absurdo que habían sonado sus palabras, de inmediato se separó del Comandante. – digo… voy a darme una ducha. – se preguntó de dónde diablos le había salido eso, ¿y cómo es que había permitido que pasara por tanto tiempo? Hyunwoo debía ahora si pensar que era toda una joya. Él mismo se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata.</p><p> </p><p>Se dirigió a la ducha, mirando a Hyunwoo desde allí, él hombre aún estaba dándole la espalda y no había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Esperaba una invitación? Como si fuera a dársela, estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarle la cara. Intento recuperar dignidad y cerró la puerta de vidrio, esta era oscura y no se veía él interior de la ducha y desde allí se sintió cómodo para hablar.</p><p> </p><p>- Si no hay nada más de lo que quieras hablar… ¿podrías…?</p><p> </p><p>No recibió respuesta, solo él sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eres patético”</p><p> </p><p>Eso había dicho Chae Hyungwon cuando le había visto esa mañana, el hombre estaba usando jeans que se pegaban a sus largas piernas, y una camisa con patrones dorados y negros, su cabello rizado era hermoso y le había dejado boquiabierto, él desprecio en él incluso era atractivo, algo que estaba muy mal por siquiera pensarlo, pero era la realidad. Con un suspiro, continúo entrenándose, poco a poco había perdido él color rubio de su cabeza, y ahora más de la mitad era negro, pensó en cortarlo porque estaba bastante largo, pero Hyungwon estaba… ¿entrenándole?</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez si se le podía llamar así que le insultara cada tres segundos mientras le hacía cambiar de máquina, vigilándole desde muy cerca, más de una vez Hoseok juraba que había sentido sus manos en zonas que no quería pensar. Pero ahora era indiscutible que estaba siendo tocado. Esos dedos largos se paseaban por sus abdominales desnudos, ahora que se había quitado la camisa para trabajar en las pesas, podía sentir como Hyungwon tocaba su abdomen, con sus ojos oscuros por él deseo.</p><p> </p><p>Era excitante, pero al mismo tiempo, aterrador pensar que si Chae Hyungwon era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo se mostrara interesado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría a esas mismas caricias por parte de Son Hyunwoo? Solo pensarlos le causaba escalofríos.</p><p> </p><p>Paro de alzar las pesas cuando Hyungwon acaricio él elástico de sus pantalones.</p><p> </p><p>- No te he dicho que pares. – gruño, fulminándole con sus ojos negros.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo siento. – respiro hondo, antes de volver a alzar las pesas, lamiendo sus labios cuando sintió como los dedos de Hyungwon se metían por debajo del elástico.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Ay! ¡Hyunwoo! – A Hoseok se le tambalearon las pesas y las puso en su lugar, sus ojos alzándose para ver al hijo del verano sosteniendo la mano de él Sapo. No lucia nada feliz, esa mirada era peligrosa, y de inmediato vio él control que tenía en su general que hizo un puchero. – A él le gusta…</p><p> </p><p>- Eso no es… - intento defenderse.</p><p> </p><p>- Vete. – Hyunwoo ladro, a lo que Hyungwon rodo sus ojos, levantándose de donde se había sentado sobre las piernas de Hoseok y tomando su sobretodo de una de las maquinas antes de marcharse.</p><p> </p><p>- El… es raro. – Hoseok se sentó en la máquina, los músculos le ardían sí, pero su cara debía de estar encendida en rojo, por cómo se sentía. – Estas temprano en casa. – susurro, sin saber muy bien cómo salir de esta. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Se acababa de dejar manosear por uno de los generales, ayer se había dejado golpear por otro, estaba seguro de que mañana él Tiburón Yoo aparecía y le pegaba una patada por algo.</p><p> </p><p>- Esos moretones…</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se cubrió con las manos, había olvidado los moretones, no quería que Hyunwoo los viera, y con razón, porque sonaba muy enfadado ahora. Alzo su mirada a este, sus ojos encontrándose de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>- No duelen. – dijo de inmediato, luego lamio sus labios. – ven. – pidió tímidamente, por primera vez dirigiéndose a él informalmente, Hyunwoo no lo dudo y se sentó a su lado, Hoseok entonces tomo una de sus manos, llevándola a su pecho. Joder, esperaba que su cara no estuviera roja o algo así, pues sentía sus mejillas calientes.</p><p> </p><p>Guio la mano de Hyunwoo por su torso, esos dedos largos aprovechaban para memorizar él camino que él marcaba, guiándolo sobre los moretones, no importaba si presionaba, solo sentía una ligera molestia. La guio por ambos, dándole a entender al Comandante que estaba bien con que le tocara. No se atrevió a mirarle mientras lo hacía, porque desde donde estaba sentado, podía verse completo y ese bulto en sus pantalones podía ser solo una cosa. Su reacción a las manos de Hyunwoo en su cuerpo desnudo.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué pensaría ahora él Oso Gris de él?</p><p> </p><p>- Estoy bien.</p><p> </p><p>Soltó la mano de Hyunwoo, esperando que este se alejara o algo, pero en su lugar, sintió su respiración en su nuca y luego sus labios, un gemido salió de él cuando este le beso, su mano descendiendo. Apretó sus ojos cuando la sintió meterse debajo del elástico de sus pantalones y sujetar su erección.</p><p> </p><p>- Si… - tembló, agradeciendo tener los ojos cerrados cuando Hyunwoo retiro su mano, le escucho escupir y todo su cuerpo se tensó para la siguiente sensación de esa mano llena de saliva rodear su pene y comenzar a bombearlo. No le sorprendió cuando él moreno se acomodó sin soltar su miembro, sentándose tras en él la pequeña banca que apena los abarcaba a los dos y rodeándolo mejor con su cuerpo, llevándole a apoyar su cabeza en sus anchos hombros.</p><p> </p><p>Gimió más alto al sentir la otra mano de Hyunwoo tocar uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo suavemente mientras su mano se movía de arriba abajo en su pene. Con sus dedos apretó la muñeca de Hyunwoo, sollozando cuando este tomo eso como una señal para ir aún más rápido. Oh si, le encantaba, era todo lo que deseaba, ser devorado por él hombre que por tanto tiempo le había causado conflictos en su interior, él único hombre que adoraba más que a su Dios.</p><p> </p><p>Se vino sobre todo su pecho, arqueándose hacia él cuerpo y él puño de Hyunwoo y sollozando una última vez antes de relajarse contra él.</p><p> </p><p>Una media hora más tarde y estaba sentado en su cama, se había dado una ducha corta y ahora contemplaba las posibilidades que tenía de sobrevivir si saltaba del balcón, quería acabar con su vergonzosa existencia ahora mismo. No toleraba la idea de que se había dejado masturbar por él Comandante solo porque había notado los celos y la preocupación en su mirada. Había querido darle algo a cambio para que este mantuviera la paz con Hyungwon y con Jooheon. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez se estaba mintiendo porque era un pendejo y no quería admitir las ganas de simplemente entregarse al ministro de protección de Seulin y dejar que este hiciera con él lo que quisiera.</p><p> </p><p>Toco su rostro, nuevamente lo sentía caliente. Esta vez era de puro bochorno causado por como acomodo sus pantalones y huyo de los brazos del Comandante antes de que este pudiera decir algo. No le importo siquiera la mirada satisfecha de Hyungwon que estaba fuera del gimnasio, una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba que sabía exactamente qué había pasado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Ah! ¡Que me está pasando! – palmeo sus mejillas con fuerza. – Soy imbécil, como lo pude dejar allí… que vergüenza, soy terrible como amante… debe pensar que soy un egoísta… una joya, eso pensara que soy. – palmeo sus cachetes de nuevo. - ¿y porque tenía que gemir así?</p><p> </p><p>Se echó en la cama mortificado por lo que había hecho.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo podría resolver eso? ¿Cómo iba a ver a la cara a Son Hyunwoo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Decidió saltarse el entrenamiento, no tenía ni putas ganas de meterse en ese gimnasio, por dos días seguido le había causado solo problemas, así que en su lugar decidió salir a correr alrededor de la mansión. Diviso a Jackson sentando en la copa de un árbol, comiendo. Mark estaba en una de las bancas del jardín, jugando Go con Taeyoung que se había hecho muy bueno en él juego. Parecía un día perfecto para correr y eso hizo. Sabía que pronto se aburriría de la rutina de ejercicios, pero por ahora, conocer los alrededores de lo que sería su prisión le parecía interesante.</p><p> </p><p>Era un lugar enorme, había tanto que ver que se sorprendió cuando comenzó a sentir hambre. Llevo una mano a su estómago y vio hacia atrás, él Palacio casi se veía pequeño en la distancia, había caminado tanto que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Pensó en devolverse, pero se quedó allí con sus pies metidos en él estanque que había conseguido.</p><p> </p><p>Escucho él rugir del Alexander sobre él y sonrió viendo la imponente nave sobrevolarle en dirección al hangar del Palacio, Hyunwoo estaba de vuelta. No tenía idea de que hacia aquí tan temprano, incluso más temprano que él día anterior. Meneo sus pies en el estanque, viendo a las carpas que lo habitaban circundar sus extremidades.</p><p> </p><p>Se dejó caer en la grama, cerrando sus ojos. Imaginando que estaba en la colina cerca de casa, donde jugaba de niño y miraba a las estrellas cuando anochecía.</p><p> </p><p>No espero dormirse, pero eso hizo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando despertó, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con la visión con la que había estado fantaseando cuando se había acostado, las estrellas le daban la bienvenida, había sacado sus pies del agua y se había acurrucado, disfrutando de la calidez del sol, se sentó, tocando su piel, no estaba escaldada como esperaba, y agradeció los arboles cerca del estanque, que seguramente le habían protegido del sol.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso de pie, pensando como carajos había desperdiciado un día completo en esto.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a volver a la casa, aun adormilado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Dónde carajos has estado? – Changkyun le sorprendió al saltar frente a él.</p><p> </p><p>- Hola. – dijo, rascando su nuca y haciendo una mueca.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Hola? Hijo de puta, hemos estado buscándote por todas partes. – Jackson fue el siguiente en hablarle en ese tono, saltando a su lado y sorprendiéndole.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué dicen? Solo fui a caminar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Es de noche! ¡Nadie te ve desde la mañana!</p><p> </p><p>- No tienes idea de lo loco que esta por volverse él comandante. – Jackson parecía completamente cansado de su actitud y simplemente salto a la pared más cercana y desapareció en la oscuridad.</p><p> </p><p>- Pareces molesto. – dijo, pero la expresión de Changkyun le dijo que no era el único. – hablo en serio, solo fui a caminar y me dormí. Ahora tengo hambre y volví, ¿Cuál es el drama? No es como si pudiera dejar esta prisión, ¿no? – el asesino se relajó con eso, comprendiendo a Hoseok de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>- Vale, lo entiendo, pero no salgas sin un dispositivo contigo. – resoplo, caminando a un lado de Hoseok hacia la casa. – Le has preocupado, casi quería matar a Jackson por dejarte ir sin una escolta.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué me va a pasar aquí? – pregunto con un resoplido.</p><p> </p><p>Se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba él Comandante tan pronto le vio afuera de la casa, Jackson seguramente le había avisado que le había encontrado, no le culpaba, era normal temerle a un hombre como él Oso Gris. No supo que decirle cuando se acercó lo suficiente que incluso Changkyun eligió ese momento para desvanecerse de su lado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿estás bien? – el comandante pregunto, y su voz hizo que Hoseok recordara donde había estado sentado él día anterior. Asintió, desviando su mirada. – No me mientas.</p><p> </p><p>- No le miento.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoseok… debes saber que…</p><p> </p><p>- Deténgase. – pidió, mirando al Oso Gris a los ojos. – Ya tengo suficiente con saber que pasare encerrado en esta fortaleza mi vida entera como para que ahora me digan que también tengo que decir donde voy a estar a todas horas del día…</p><p> </p><p>- No era mi intención…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿hacerme tu prisionero por una obsesión?</p><p> </p><p>Vio él color drenarse de la cara del Oso Gris y supo que le había hecho tanto daño que él Comandante simplemente enmudeció. Él dolor en esos ojos fue tan crudo que estuvo a punto de retractarse de sus palabras, quizás había ido un poco lejos.</p><p> </p><p>- Iré a mi habitación. – dijo, pasando a un lado del Comandante sin mirarlo, no creía que pudiera olvidar esa expresión, ni la forma en la que Son Hyunwoo cayo de rodillas a su espalda cuando él entro en la casa. Le observo en silencio desde allí, viendo como los hombros de este se movían erráticamente, no podía escucharlo desde allí, pero sabía que estaba llorando.</p><p> </p><p>En su habitación, vio a Changkyun colarse por él balcón, su expresión era… diferente.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso fue frio…</p><p> </p><p>- Es la verdad…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿lo es?</p><p> </p><p>- No vengas con eso, ¡es la verdad! – estaba furioso, no sabía ya ni porque, sus emociones eran un desastre en esta casa. Iba a volverse loco.</p><p> </p><p>- Has hecho llorar al comandante, ¿crees que alguien ha hecho eso antes? ¿Crees que él lloraría por una obsesión? – nunca había visto a Changkyun así, estaba demostrándole lo mucho que respetaba al hombre que Hoseok había dejado atrás.</p><p> </p><p>- No vengas con eso ahora…</p><p> </p><p>- Hoseok…</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Tú no lo entenderías!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y la presencia del Comandante Oso Gris se desvaneció por completo del Palacio, incluso los jóvenes lo habían notado, había recibido varias visitas de Chae Hyungwon, él Sapo no estaba contento con no saber que estaba pasando, pero esta vez Hoseok no se dejó atormentar por su presencia o por sus juegos de intimidación, simplemente se cerró a sus juegos mentales, ignorando lo que este decía y de lo que hablaba.</p><p> </p><p>Fue agresivo, incluso le amenazó con hacerle daño, pero ninguno de sus trucos funcionaron, él simplemente no quería lidiar con nada de ello. Se dedicó a entrenarse arduamente, pasando todo el día en el gimnasio hasta que a las siete de la noche después de comer, caía como un plomo en su cama.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson le daba miradas ladeadas de cualquier superficie alta donde decidiera esconderse, y Changkyun no había aparecido desde su discusión, no le veía desde hace tres semanas, extrañaba hablar con él, pero sabía que ambos necesitaban espacio, mucho espacio. No había recibido visitas de nadie más, y agradecía que le dejaran solo.</p><p> </p><p>Al inicio de la tercera semana, comenzó a entrenarse con él robot, en modo fácil era… bueno, fácil. Así que fue subiendo los niveles bastante rápido, hasta que de una patada él robot casi le rompe la nuca contra la pared. Maldijo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y acercándose a este con la señal de paz que hacía que la maquina se detuviera.</p><p> </p><p>- Quizás voy muy rápido.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyung. – salto de sorpresa al ver a Taeyoung en la puerta. – lo siento.</p><p> </p><p>Su presencia chiquita le hizo sonreír, él jovencito haría de espía muy bien, era una lástima que no pudiera salir de aquí.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa?</p><p> </p><p>- El Oso Gris no ha venido en días… - dijo, su voz chiquita, mientras se sentaba cerca de donde Hoseok estaba tocando él robot, su cabello había ido de rubio a negro y ya que lo había cortado, su expresión era un poco dura cuando miraba al joven. Supo de inmediato que Minhyuk había enviado al joven, enseguida quiso ir a pegarle, pero no quería que Taeyoung sufriera.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo sé, debe estar ocupado.</p><p> </p><p>- Min dice que… tu tal vez le dijiste que no viniera.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué Min diría eso?</p><p> </p><p>- No sé, pero suena plausible… ¿cierto? Tu… nunca pareciste contento con esto desde el inicio, siempre te estas preocupando, hyung, pero yo prefiero vivir aquí, que donde vivíamos. – él joven suspiro, como si confesar eso le quitara un peso de encima. – yo sé que, no es fácil pedirte que ames al Oso Gris… pero el…</p><p> </p><p>- Taeyoung…</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Él te ama!</p><p> </p><p>- Eres aún muy joven…</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Lo vi! ¡Ese día en Ciudad Central! ¡Lo vi! – Hoseok frunció el ceño, girándose a ver al joven, que parecía que hablaba en serio. – vi cómo te miraba, parecía fascinado por ti cuando reías de algo que Min había dicho. Sus ojos simplemente volaron a ti… él lucia…</p><p> </p><p>- Lo viste… nunca dijiste nada de eso…</p><p> </p><p>- No sé porque no dije nada. – susurro. – seguramente porque sabía que intentarías negarlo. Tú siempre has dicho que debemos mantener el corazón en nuestra casta, olvidarnos de todas esas celebridades en los periódicos y entregarnos a los nuestros, de esa forma él corazón duele menos.</p><p> </p><p>- No mentía cuando decía eso…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿te gusta? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?</p><p> </p><p>- Me muero de amor por ese hombre, Tae… - suspiro, dejando de pelear con la pantalla de instrucciones del robot y yendo a sentarse a un lado del joven. – Me di cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo. Todas esas cosas que te decía, las decía porque sabía que desde que vi su foto en él periódico, celebrando el fin de la guerra, me enamore de él. Quería reservarme para él, fui un iluso que creía que algún día él Comandante Oso Gris vendría por mí y me pediría que me casara con el… - nunca le había contado eso a nadie más que a su Dios. - … y cuando finalmente paso, no es del todo como me lo esperaba…. No es ni la mitad de asombroso de lo que quisiera que fuera. Yo solo… solo desearía haberlo parado.</p><p> </p><p>- Esto no es una prisión. – Taeyoung susurro. – Me gusta aquí. Más de lo que me gustaba estar en casa.</p><p> </p><p>- Te aburrirás.</p><p> </p><p>- No sabes eso. Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, muchos libros que leer, incluso ayudo a los robots a limpiar, la señora Park siempre dice que no hace falta, pero de esa forma me siento útil.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok asintió, dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido de pronto. Estaba actuando como en él pasado, tratando de mantenerlos felices sin darse cuenta que en realidad no lo eran, él debía dejar que ellos encontraran sus razones para vivir solos, y él debía encontrar las suyas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estaba agotado, había estado entrenando arduamente por tres días, y su cuerpo solo cayó al suelo en él ultimo día cuando intento levantarse de la cama, quizás no debería salir de allí del todo, así que se acurruco en las sabanas y decidió dormir él día, no creía que eso fuera posible, pero su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a estas rutinas, entrenar, comer, dormir, en cualquier variedad de ordenes existentes.</p><p> </p><p>Despertó en la tarde, cuando Minhyuk salto sobre él, abrazándole por detrás y diciéndole algo que le sorprendió.</p><p> </p><p>- La Abeja está aquí, dijo que nos llevaría a un sitio en Ciudad de Oro. No sé qué es, pero suena interesante, ¿te apuntas? – contemplo a Minhyuk unos segundos, antes de negarse. - ¿Por qué no? Es un nuevo lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Se negó de nuevo, sentándose en la cama.</p><p> </p><p>- Vale, está bien, si, dijo que nos llevaría a su casa, pero también está en una enorme colina lejos de aquí, y es un cambio de escenario, dijo que tenía animales porque l degustaban, dice que es como un zoológico. – indico con un sonrisa, intentando animarle.</p><p> </p><p>- Estará bien para ustedes dos. – Hoseok se sentó en la cama. - ¿se quedaran allí toda la noche?</p><p> </p><p>- Ah… bueno, dijo que sería por una semana. – Minhyuk se mordió los labios.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso genial. – dio un bostezo, estirando su cuerpo. – tengo hambre.</p><p> </p><p>- Hay comida. Aquí siempre hay comida. – esa frase hizo que Hoseok hiciera una mueca. – está bien, nos iremos, pero la próxima vez, tienes que venir. No has salido de la casa desde que él no ha regresado. Ni siquiera sales al patio. – Minhyuk acomodo él cabello negro del mayor, peinándolo con sus largos y delicados dedos. – estarás solo sin nosotros… apenas y hablas… Hoseok…</p><p> </p><p>- Estoy bien.</p><p> </p><p>No pudo evocar una sonrisa a sus labios, ni en ese momento, ni cuando se despedía de Tae, viéndolos abordar el Ifrit, donde la Abeja le miraba con una ceja alzada desde la puerta de abordaje, esta vez no se había acercado a él, incluso si Hoseok se sentía con más confianza para enfrentarlo. Le saludo con la mano desde lejos, un gesto distraído en él que intento no pensar.</p><p> </p><p>- Te das cuenta de que eres tú mismo quien está haciendo de este lugar una prisión. – sonrió con dolor al escuchar la voz de Changkyun, él Panda hace semanas que no le hablaba, aunque Hoseok había aprendido a sentir su presencia, la reconocía desde su habitación, había memorizado él aura del asesino y sabia cuando estaba presente aunque no se hiciera visible a sus ojos, como ahora.</p><p> </p><p>- Solo no me siento con ánimos de ir a ningún lado.</p><p> </p><p>- Estas siendo terco.</p><p> </p><p>- Estoy siendo práctico. Si no salgo, nadie entra en pánico.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso es estúpido y lo sabes.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Él sabe? ¿Esto fue su idea? – pregunto, sentándose en las escaleras de entrada al Palacio.</p><p> </p><p>- En realidad fue idea de la Abeja, el Comandante ha estado intolerable estas últimas semanas, no creo que le haya visto ser tan violento en años, ha acabado con los campamentos de los rebeldes, ha establecido una política de cero tolerancia y todo humano capturado en conspiración ha sido ejecutado. Incluso ejecuto a un par de Clase Zero que se negaron a enlistarse. – Hoseok trago, no esperaba esas noticias cruentas del hombre que había admirado por años. – Kiki dice que alcanzó su punto de quiebre.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo no…</p><p> </p><p>- Lo entiendo, no era tu intención joderlo todo. – incluso sonaba complacido diciendo eso, y Hoseok sintió ganas de vomitar. – él Alexander ha derramado más sangre estas semanas de lo que ha hecho en todo el año, dirigido por él mismo. Casi parece que deseara la guerra.</p><p> </p><p>- Mientes. – no dudo en saltar y decir eso, porque sentía que debía hacerlo, que debía defender a aquel hombre que por años había sido un bastión de esperanza para muchos como él.</p><p> </p><p>- Usualmente diría algo como que desearía que mintiera, pero está haciendo las cosas bien. Somos asesinos después de todo, disfrutamos la sangre.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok suspiro, se sentía exhausto de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>- Quiero verle.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>- No se… - era cierto, no lo sabía, no sabía porque de pronto tenía ese deseo irracional de verlo.</p><p> </p><p>- Ya has visto que tienes él poder de quebrarlo, ¿quieres ver si también está en tus manos volver a juntar las piezas? – sonaba egoísta, sonaba terrible, hacía de Hoseok una persona horrible, pero esas palabras cargaban más verdad que todas las mentiras que se decía antes de irse a dormir por las noches, que estaba bien, que todo pasaría, que las cosas saldrían como él lo quería.</p><p> </p><p>Paso las manos por su cabello, desesperado, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar con lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podría resolver algo que había hecho simplemente por sentir una pequeña satisfacción de poner al hombre en él mismo lugar en él que él había sido puesto?</p><p> </p><p>No sabía ni cómo empezar a reparar su error, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ¿Qué podría decirle a un hombre que se había abierto al? ¿Qué le había confesado que le amaba en repetidas veces y él le había rechazado sus avances? ¿Por qué no era más fácil entregarse al?</p><p> </p><p>No podía creer que estuviera pasando por esto, de verdad que la idea de que su vulnerable trasero estuviera pasando por esto le enloquecía. ¡Él quería esto! ¡Él amaba a Son Hyunwoo! Lo había hecho por años, no era nada nuevo, él lo sabía, entonces porque se esforzaba en rechazarlo tantas veces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Era muy tarde en la madrugada, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, había salido del gimnasio donde estaba leyendo él manual del robot de pelea que había encontrado en la estantería del gimnasio, donde hace una semana había descubierto que había libros sobre dietas y rutinas de ejercicios, libros que explicaban para que ejercitar cada musculo y que le habían estado ayudando con sus ejercicios y entrenamientos. Era una forma práctica de distraer su mente, y hoy después de que sus hermanos se marcharan y Changkyun también, él se había quedado solo con la señora Park, a la que como siempre ignoro, encerrándose en el gimnasio.</p><p> </p><p>Encontró él libro después de revisar todos y cada uno de ellos, y se sentó a leerlo hasta que le dio hambre. Se levantó del suelo donde leía, con intenciones de ir a la cocina a por algo que comer. Llevo consigo un libro de nutrición, leyendo que cosas podía comer que no afectarían su peso a esta hora de la madrugada, pero tan pronto entro en la cocina, sus ojos se fueron a la caja de cereal sobre la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, tentación, ¿Por qué eres así? – se quejó, tomando la caja de cereal en sus manos y haciendo un puchero.</p><p> </p><p>Termino cediendo a las tentaciones del diablo y busco un tazón y la leche en la nevera, estaba sirviendo la leche cuando sintió esa pesada presencia invadir su espacio. No hizo falta girarse para saber que tenía los ojos del Oso Gris en su nuca. Se mordió él labio con fuerza, continuando con lo que hacía.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía miedo. Si, miedo de no encontrar calidez en su mirada ni en sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿quieres un poco? – pregunto, yendo a la alacena a buscar otro tazón sin esperar la respuesta del Comandante. Sabía que clase de vibras le estaba enviando a Son Hyunwoo, él mismo podía sentir como irradiaba miedo, pánico, preocupación. Era difícil ocultar esas emociones. ¿Cómo fingías que nada pasaba?</p><p> </p><p>Le escucho acercarse e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse firme mientras ponía él tazón en la mesa y tomaba él envase de leche para verterlo, pero la presencia de Hyunwoo a su lado hizo imposible que pudiera levantar la leche de su sitio.</p><p> </p><p>- Sé que es tarde, pero no hace daño una vez perdida… - dijo, intentando distraerse, tarea imposible cuando esos ojos estaban en él.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoseok. – esa cálida mano se posó en su mejilla, haciendo que suspirara. Él toque de Hyunwoo era él mismo, su calidez, él amor que siempre ponía al tocarle era él mismo que había estado anhelando en un amante. Cerró sus ojos, decidido a luchar contra sí mismo si eso implicaba dejarse amar por este hombre, bastaba de correr, bastaba de seguir escuchando a su voz racional, a su instinto de supervivencia.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo siento. – sabía que Hyunwoo no aceptaría sus disculpas, él hombre seguramente buscaría una forma de excusarlo. – lo que dije no estuvo bien.</p><p> </p><p>- Tu…</p><p> </p><p>- No, por favor. – sus ojos al fin enfrentaron a los del hombre ante él, era tan alto, tan enorme, él moreno era el hombre al que había admirado por años y tenerlo tan cerca a veces era sobrecogedor. – por favor, solo escúchame…</p><p> </p><p>- Te escucho, mi amor.</p><p> </p><p>Se sintió terrible al escucharle llamarle así, ¿Cómo había podido hacerle tanto daño?</p><p> </p><p>- No debí decir eso, no soy tu prisionero… me trajiste aquí con las mejores intenciones… yo pude negarme, pero no lo hice, porque sabía que aquí tendría todo, no para mí, sino para Minhyuk y Taeyoung. – hizo una pausa, queriendo que él hombre absorbiera sus palabras. – fui un tonto al pensar que arriesgarías tanto y pondrías a tus amigos en una posición vulnerable e incómoda solo por un capricho. Sé que lo supe desde el momento en el que me besaste… fuiste tan gentil conmigo. Me asusto. Mucho. Por eso te rechace… y luego tome lo que me dabas y volví a rechazarte, solo jugué contigo porque tenía miedo… tenía miedo de que de verdad me amaras… solo porque sí.</p><p> </p><p>Se detuvo, porque sintió que no podía continuar sin llorar, no cuando Hyunwoo le miraba con tanta paciencia. El Comandante paso su brazo por su cintura y Hoseok se abrazó a su torso, cerrando sus ojos al obtener ese sentimiento de sentirse protegido por este hombre. Se aferró a él con mucha fuerza, escondiendo la vergüenza por haber sido un cobarde cuando tenía que haber enfrentado sus sentimientos desde el inicio.</p><p> </p><p>De verdad que le avergonzaba tener que dejarse amar por alguien al que había herido a propósito; aunque aceptaba que era fácil, era muy fácil simplemente dejarse llevar, volar ante él prospecto de que al fin, poco a poco, podría dejarse amar bien por él Comandante, si es que este le aceptaba después de haber sido un imbécil.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo fue quien termino de servir él cereal mientras él se sentaba en la mesa, viendo al hombre trabajar diligentemente para servir las porciones de ambos, antes de que avistara él libro. Lo tomo y lo leyó antes de sonreír. Seguramente recordando cuando había adquirido esos volúmenes electrónicos.</p><p> </p><p>- Adquirí estos en una venta de reliquias… pensé que serían una buena decoración. – Le sonrió a Hoseok que se sonrojo. – puedes acceder a este tipo de contenido desde el Pad Electrónico que se te entrego la primera noche.</p><p> </p><p>- No sé cómo funciona eso. – se defendió tomando su tazón y llenándose la boca de cereal para no tener que aportar más nada a la conversación.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo dejo de lado el libro y se sentó a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>- Puedes preguntarle al joven hermano que tienes, es muy inteligente, he recibido sus reportes y le ha ido muy bien en las clases. – Hoseok se quiso hundir aún más en la silla, no tenía idea de que a Taeyoung le estaba yendo tan bien en la escuela virtual. – te enseñare a llamarle si quieres, estoy seguro de que te extrañaran mientras estén con Honey.</p><p> </p><p>- Si lo de los animales y él zoológico es verdad, dudo que piensen en mí.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, bueno eso también es verdad. – Hyunwoo rio, su postura relajándose un poco más, lucia más delgado de cómo lo recordaba la última vez, sus pómulos más prominentes, las ojeras bajo sus ojos le aterraban. ¿Se había estado alimentando bien? ¿Descansaba?</p><p> </p><p>- Come. – le pidió, moviendo él tazón de Hyunwoo mas cerca de este, y viendo como este dudaba en tomarlo, antes de decidirse a hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>- Me sorprendió que no quisieras ir.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué? - Era obvio porque, así que Hoseok se forzó a continuar. – Pensé que sería algo que ellos disfrutarían mejor sin mi cabeza allí, necesitaba organizar mis pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>- Aun puedes ir si quieres.</p><p> </p><p>- No, está bien así… ahora que has vuelto, podemos tener la casa para los dos solos. – no pretendía que sonara como sonó, pero a Hyunwoo no pareció molestarle la implicación.</p><p> </p><p>- Aun tengo algunas cosas que…</p><p> </p><p>- No importa, puedes volver por las noches como hacías antes.</p><p> </p><p>- Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Hoseok, mi trabajo…</p><p> </p><p>- Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa todas las noches, es lo único que pido de ti. – el Comandante le dio una mirada que duro más tiempo del que Hoseok puro tolerarla, estaba buscando respuestas y las había conseguido en como Hoseok desvió su mirada, incapaz de ocultar que sabía lo que había estado ocurriendo con él Oso Gris.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, te dijeron. ¿Fue Chae? ¿O Honey hoy? – su tono era… ¿estaba abochornado por ello? Era difícil decir.</p><p> </p><p>- Changkyun.</p><p> </p><p>- Ese… niño. – Hyunwoo dejo él tazón del cereal y se recostó de la silla. – por supuesto que te dijo. Esta resentido.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto con una risita al ver la mueca en él rostro del hijo del verano.</p><p> </p><p>- Envié a Kihyun a una misión de reconocimiento, no esperaba que tuvieran las armas suficientes para derribar él Leviathan…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Espera que? ¿El Leviatán cayo?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿No te dijo todo? – Hyunwoo le miro, sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>- No. ¿Qué le paso a Kihyun?</p><p> </p><p>- No le llaman él Tiburón por nada. Escapo, se escondió. No supimos nada de él por días, no sabíamos siquiera que él Leviathan había caído. – suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello. – tuvimos que enviar refuerzos, pero estos fueron derribados, lograron comunicarse con la torre central y yo decidí ir por mí mismo. Puse él Alexander en marcha y él Ifrit nos escolto, pues Chae se quedó atrás cuidando mi puesto. – rasco la coronilla de su cabeza. – fue sangriento, acabamos con todas las bases después de que las inspeccionáramos, los restos del Leviathan eran evidentes, no había habido sobrevientas… entonces Kihyun se las arregló para mandar una señal enviando su locación y le encontramos, estaba más molesto que aliviado, salvo a muchos de sus hombres, más de los que esperaba a decir verdad…</p><p> </p><p>- Entonces por eso lideraste él Alexander… - ese maldito de Changkyun, deberían llamarle la Rata.</p><p> </p><p>- Si, capturamos un par de rebeldes, solo por diversión… pero no esperábamos que apuntaran dedos tan rápido. Dos cabezas Clase Zero rodaron por eso, aparentemente… querían hacerse con él Imperio a través de la violencia y estaban sacando armas de nuestro arsenal, por semanas había tenido a Youngjae trabajando en ello, pero no había logrado conseguir nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Esa rata… - murmuro, atrayendo la mirada de Hyunwoo. – come, por favor, quiero irme a la cama. – quería matar a Changkyun, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía aliviado de que su imagen del Comandante Oso Gris no tuviera que verse afectada por sus acciones.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo le sonrió, bebiendo un poco de leche antes de acabar con las hojuelas. Comieron en silencio, Hoseok planeando todas las formas en las que iba a matar a Changkyun cuando le viera.</p><p> </p><p>- Pareces molesto. – Hyunwoo le beso los dedos de su mano que sostenía, sentando a un lado de Hoseok en la cama, él tercera clase se había metido debajo de las sabanas, esperando que él Comandante siguiera su ejemplo, pero este simplemente se había quedado allí sentado en la orilla de la cama.</p><p> </p><p>- Changkyun no me conto detalladamente lo que había pasado. – confeso, haciendo un puchero.</p><p> </p><p>- No me digas, uso las partes más grotescas para causar impacto… - Hyunwoo rio de nuevo, mostrándole sus dientes. Adorable, pero también le daban ganas de pegarle. – es normal, pensó que por mi culpa Kihyun estaría muerto. Debo admitir que lo peor de la situación fue lo que vino cuando le subimos a la nave y estábamos de regreso. Nunca había escuchado a Kihyun hacer el amor.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se rio, no pudo evitarlo, él Oso Gris sonaba tan avergonzado que su voz no parecía la del hombre al que estaba acostumbrado a ver dando discursos y pararse frente a un batallón de guerra.</p><p> </p><p>- Es verdad. Gime muy alto… diría melodioso…</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Ah, no sigas! ¡No quiero saber! – Hoseok tiro de él de donde sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, al fin logrando que él hombre se acostara con él, lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su frente en la nuca del moreno. – quédate esta noche. Necesito tu calidez.</p><p> </p><p>- Si me necesitas tanto me quedare.</p><p> </p><p>- No te hagas él gracioso. – se quejó enseguida, apretándolo aún más en sus brazos y mostrándole al general la buena condición física que tenía cuando este acaricio su brazo.</p><p> </p><p>- Has estado entrenándote mucho. – susurro en un tono exhausto, ¿hace cuánto que su cabeza no tocaba una almohada? Hoseok no quería ni saber.</p><p> </p><p>- Quiero pelear con la Abeja de nuevo… - dijo, preguntándose como reaccionaria él Comandante a eso.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿estás seguro? – Hyunwoo pregunto, girándose en sus brazos hasta que pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>- Si… no creo que esté listo aun, pero esa es mi neta. Quiero derrotarle. – Hyunwoo hizo una mueca, mirando al techo entonces. – no crees que pueda.</p><p> </p><p>- Nosotros… nosotros nunca hemos sido capaces de probarnos los unos con los otros. Así que no se si eso sea o no posible. Honey nunca ha perdido. Eso lo sé. Es una meta muy grande.</p><p> </p><p>- Tengo tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Observo en silencio como los ojos del Comandante se cerraban para no volver a abrirse por la noche, su respiración acompasándose solo segundos después, le sorprendió verle tan cansado. Había sido un estúpido por no creer en los sentimientos que este hombre albergaba por él y por creer en las palabras de Changkyun que obviamente había conseguido la reacción de él que buscaba.</p><p> </p><p>No había nada que arreglar en Hyunwoo, él general siempre había sido una persona íntegra y lo sería hasta el final de los días.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estaba vistiéndose para su entrenamiento de la mañana cuando accidentalmente choco su pie con uno de los muebles, enseguida miro al hombre en la cama y como este alzaba su mirada de inmediato, sus ojos pequeños y cautos fijándose en él de inmediato. No había querido despertarlo, incluso si pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, Son Hyunwoo había continuado durmiendo, pero ahora por su torpeza podía ver que él hombre comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.</p><p> </p><p>Sintiéndose terrible, termino de ponerse los calcetines, observando a Hyunwoo sentarse en la cama, aún tenía él uniforme azul marino puesto, aunque desordenado. Bostezo, comenzando a estirarse de inmediato, su rutina de la mañana consistía en estirar cada uno de sus músculos aparentemente. Y Hoseok no podía dejar de mirar mientras se arrodillaba para colocar sus zapatos y abrocharlos.</p><p> </p><p>- Debiste despertarme. – finalmente dijo, desordenando aún más su cabello. – Tenía una reunión a las siete.</p><p> </p><p>- Auch.</p><p> </p><p>- Si. – Hyunwoo rio, poniéndose de pie, y antes de que Hoseok pudiera decir algo, el hombre se estaba desnudando.</p><p> </p><p>Jura que se quedó de piedra, aun hincado sobre una rodilla, observo desde el suelo con la piel morena comenzaba a aparecer debajo de ese ajustado uniforme y del traje de neopreno que se ajustaba a la figura del Comandante, su chaleco antibalas y anti choque. Una vez que todo estuvo en el suelo, Hoseok se gritó internamente que tenía que dejar de mirar, pero la tentación era tan grande como la impresión que le dejo ver el cuerpo desnudo del Comandante, ¿y a donde había ido él respeto de Son Hyunwoo por él?</p><p> </p><p>Acababa de recordar que Hyunwoo probablemente estaba acostumbrado a mostrar su cuerpo, militar y todo eso, cuando este rasco su pecho, tomando el Pad de Hoseok de la mesa de noche de donde nunca lo movía, le vio presionar la pantalla un par de veces antes de tirarlo en la cama.</p><p> </p><p>- Me daré una ducha. – anuncio después de eso, pasando a un lado de Hoseok que por fin consiguió apartar sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Minutos después, la señora Park entraba con uno de sus robots acompañantes, que enseguida se dedicó a cambiar la colcha de la cama. Se sonrojo, no quería ni imaginar que pensaba la señora Park que había pasado y no se quedó a preguntar, solo vio como la mujer colgaba en una percha un uniforme limpio del Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>Después de prepararse un batido, se subió a la maquina corredora y por primera vez, le pidió a la habitación que colocara las noticias. Se había negado a saber nada del mundo exterior en su afán a acostumbrarse a su vida de prisionero, pero no caía en ese error de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Youngjae estaba en las noticias, riendo de lo que decía la presentadora especulaba sobre la situación de los rebeldes, aun en las noticias había imágenes del Leviathan, que estaba siendo recogido para su reconstrucción, Yoo Kihyun no parecía feliz en ninguna de las imágenes que pasaron de él, de hecho lucia como un Tiburón Blanco de verdad, sus ojos oscuros y fulminando cualquier dron que osara grabarle la cara.</p><p> </p><p>Chae Hyungwon apareció en las noticias también solo que en una nota más “relajada”. Hablaban de su impresionante look en la ceremonia de entrega de medallas del día anterior, ¿allí es donde había estado Hyunwoo? Alcanzo a solo ver sombras del Comandante, que no fue mencionado en las noticias.</p><p> </p><p>Hablaron del clima, de deporte y finalmente pasaron a la entrevista con uno de los ministros de gobierno. Sintió a Hyunwoo entrar en la habitación y detuvo la máquina, observando al hombre vestido y maquillado perfectamente para ir a cumplir con sus deberes.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿estás en problema?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por dormir? – el Oso Gris se rio, negando con su cabeza de inmediato. – No, claro que no, pospusieron la reunión porque pensaban que estaba en otra reunión. Quedamos de vernos en una hora. Ventajas de nunca saltarte una reunión por accidente. – lucia tan orgulloso de sí mismo, hacia a Hoseok sentir tonto, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría a estar con un hombre así? – tratare de volver temprano…</p><p> </p><p>- Esta bien, no hace falta que…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿ya te estas arrepintiendo? – aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa, era obvio que la inseguridad estaba allí presente.</p><p> </p><p>- No, no lo dije con esa intención. Es solo… si tienes que trabajar debes hacerlo, pero si puedes cumplir con tus responsabilidades y volver a casa también lo apreciare. – las palabras se le atropellaron para salir, mordiendo sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que sonaba.</p><p> </p><p>- Como dije, tratare de volver.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo le tomo de ambas mejillas con sus grandes manos, él toque era delicado, casi hecho con temor al rechazo. Luego estaban esos ojos, que le miraban como si él fuera lo más importante de su mundo. Enseguida su corazón se aceleró, ¿Cómo había querido cegarse tan insistentemente como para no ver que ese hombre le amaba? Decía la verdad cuando le había dicho que había sido amor a primera vista.</p><p> </p><p>Tan aterrador como eso sonara, era la verdad y Hyunwoo acabo besándole porque por fin él se relajó. Sus manos acabaron en él cinturón del uniforme, no supo donde más ponerlas sin arrugar él perfecto uniforme mientras dejaba que él Oso Gris se divirtiera devorando su boca, aunque más que diversión, se dio cuenta que él hombre agarraba fuerzas de él.</p><p> </p><p>Se sintió extraño cuando Hyunwoo busco separarse de él, pero él lo retuvo por él cinturón. Le tomo lo que parecieron minutos, pero fueron solo segundos, dejar ir al Oso Gris, recibió un último beso sensible por parte del hombre que al igual parecía reacio a dejarle ir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La señora Park y su robot estaban ambos en pánico, él incendio había empezado porque él había intentado modificar las instrucciones de su robot de pelea, y aun no sabía cómo, pero al llevarlo al jardín para tener más espacio, él robot, seguramente frustrado de que él continuara alejándose para evaluar sus propios ataques, había acabado lanzándole una llamarada de fuego que había acabado con media flora y fauna del jardín hasta que por fin él robot había visto su señal de paz y se había desconectado.</p><p> </p><p>Se sorprendió de escuchar la carcajada de Jackson desde arriba, él único que estaría en casa por esta semana, según le había indicado Shownu esta mañana antes de marcharse, pero no era gracioso para nada. No tenía ni idea de si esas flores eran o no especiales para él Oso Gris, y por él pánico de la señora Park debían de serlo.</p><p> </p><p>Los robots apagaron el incendio más rápido de lo que esperaba, activándose los aspersores automáticos y los dones anti fuego, y todo quedo en pronta calma. No le quedo más que caer derrotado, observando a la señora Park evaluar los daños.</p><p> </p><p>- Habrá que llamar al jardinero. – dijo en tono agudo mientras pasaba a un lado de Hoseok, al menos no le había regañado, aunque había entendido ya que para ella, él era como un segundo Son Hyunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Después de una hora, mientras veía al hombre de la empresa de jardines hacer anotaciones, sintió a Changkyun acercarse. La vergüenza volviendo a él mientras bebía del te frio que la señora Park le había dado.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres un desastre, ¿no puedes hacer nada normal? – se burló, sentándose al lado del tercera clase.</p><p> </p><p>- Ojala.</p><p> </p><p>- Jackson me ha llamado, pensé que estaba muriendo de lo fuerte que se reía.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok rodo sus ojos. ¿Cuándo acabaría ya esto de darse cuenta que sus héroes nacionales no eran más que una panza de dementes? No solo él Escuadrón de Asesinos había demostrado ser de todo menos esa imagen genial que tenía de ellos, sino que estaban los tres generales, y por supuesto Son Hyunwoo. Aunque él ultimo solo se hacía más perfecto con cada pequeño detalle que descubría de él.</p><p> </p><p>- Quería prepararme para mi pelea con la Abeja, quería que él robot se acercara a mí desde lejos, pero él maldito ha decidido que sería más inteligente eliminarme arrojándome fuego. – se preguntó que más tendría que modificar en él para que tuviera las configuraciones correctas.</p><p> </p><p>- No sé mucho de robots, aun no me adapto a ellos, pero Kihyun es bueno reparando cosas, puedo pedirle que venga. – Hoseok escucho él resto de esa frase en su cabeza, “aunque no sé si venga”; sintió algo de pena por su amigo, dándose cuenta que él lo tenía incluso peor que él con él Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cuántas personas lo saben? – la curiosidad le gano y esa pregunta salió de él casi regurgitada, aunque Changkyun no pareció para nada asombrado de que la hiciera.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Sobre mí y Kiki? – Hoseok asintió, bajando su bebida para mirar al asesino. – Mmm… Shownu, tu… Kiki y yo. Él Escuadrón.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿En serio? – sus ojos se abrieron mucho, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba del joven.</p><p> </p><p>- Si. Creo que Jooheon y Hyungwon lo sospechan, pero no estoy seguro, Jooheon es… él hombre más genial que conocerás sobre la faz de la tierra, no creo que haya nada que le quite el sueño… al menos que cuentes a Minhyuk. – lo último lo agrego casi en un susurro, mientras Hoseok ponía atención al jardinero y su equipo comenzar a sacar la tierra y flores chamuscadas.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué has dicho?</p><p> </p><p>- Nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Has dicho algo de Minhyuk con respecto a Jooheon, así que reformulo, ¿qué has insinuado? – su expresión debía de ser de terror, porque Changkyun se rio.</p><p> </p><p>- Creo que le gusta… ayer los escuche hablar antes de que se marcharan, y bueno escuche a Minhyuk hablar, y Jooheon estaba… como en shock, como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía al frente. – escuchar a Hoseok reír le hizo más seguro de continuar. – no sé, se veían… ¿dulce juntos?</p><p> </p><p>- Dudo que sea algo romántico, Minhyuk es una persona fácil de querer. – empujo al Panda que se encogió de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>- Tú también lo eres.</p><p> </p><p>- No dejes que él Tiburón Yoo te escuche decir eso, no quiero ser víctima de su furia.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun acabo por contarle todo, fue divertido escucharle quejarse de todas las partes que lo habían enfurecido, pero cuando comenzó a hablar de lo que había sentido al casi perder a la única persona que amaba de verdad, incluso los ojos de Hoseok se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramo por respeto a su único amigo. A veces se le olvidaba lo joven que era Changkyun, como en comparación con él era un niño aun, y aun así había tenido que pasar por tanto que era absurdo ver lo que incluso ahora tenía que sufrir.</p><p> </p><p>Pudo ver lo mucho que le había afectado, y como se había alejado de Hoseok porque no quería ser confortado en esos momentos de tensión; tuvo que luchar con él para convencerlo de que no lo volviera hacer, incluso si Hoseok era inútil en estos momentos, aun podría brindarle alivio emocional si lo necesitaba. Tal y como Changkyun lo había hecho muchas veces para él.</p><p> </p><p>El día se fue rápido, entre ver a los hombres trabajar y luego terminar ayudándolos porque estaba demasiado aburrido y ninguno de ellos pensó en refutarse cuando la señora Park reforzó su petición de ayudar. Se sintió bien hacer algo, incluso si era reparar un error que el mismo había causado por tonto. Changkyun se marchó en la tarde, diciéndole que Kihyun aún estaba de baja temporal en casa y que seguramente se estaba volviendo loco encerrado con sus padres, así que él pensaba ir a su rescate.</p><p> </p><p>El sol estaba por esconder cuando él salía de la ducha, estirando su cuerpo y saliendo al balcón justo a tiempo para ver al Alexander acercarse al hangar.</p><p> </p><p>- Al final llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba… - murmuro.</p><p> </p><p>La señora Park le intercepto cuando bajaba las escaleras.</p><p> </p><p>- La cena está hecha. – le anuncio, antes de pasar a su lado en dirección a las habitaciones de invitados, seguramente con la intención de darle una última revisada por las noches a las habitaciones.</p><p> </p><p>En la cocina, espero impaciente sentado ante los deliciosos platos de comida aun calientes servidos en la mesa en la que había estado comiendo estos días. Era un lugar pequeño en comparación al enorme comedor que había visto un par de veces, y él se sentía mucho más cómodo aquí sentado solo que en aquel lugar. Estaba casi saltando en su asiento cuando escucho los pasos de Hyunwoo acercarse, la emoción pronto se transformó en decepción cuando sintió otra presencia. Él Sapo.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon le miro con desprecio, tomando su lugar en la mesa frente a Hoseok, ni siquiera dejo que Hoseok disfrutara del suave beso sobre su cabello húmedo que Hyunwoo dejo en él a modo de saludo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿No crees que es demasiada comida para alguien que no la merece?</p><p> </p><p>- Hyungwon, compórtate.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada, comenzando a comer, odiaba que fueran de clases diferentes, en otra oportunidad le hubiera pegado al alto por ser un grosero con sus mayores, en su lugar, se dedicó a llenarse los cachetes de rábano picante y arroz. Le sorprendieron dos cosas de esa cena, lo poco que comía él Sapo y lo mucho que comía él Oso Gris. Literalmente eran la representación viva de la dieta de los animales que les daban sus sobrenombres.</p><p> </p><p>Entendió porque Hyungwon estaba aquí con la conversación que mantenían ambos. El Comandante no había salido del trabajo temprano, solo había decidido estar a tiempo para la cena con Hoseok y eso era todo, seguramente iría al lado de la casa donde estaban sus cuarteles privados y tendría una larga reunión con él Escuadrón de Asesinos que sentía rodear la casa.</p><p> </p><p>- Quizás deberíamos de volarlos a todo hasta él infierno. Ninguna muerte de un civil lo valdría, pero no podemos seguir luchando una guerra en paz. Literalmente nos estamos matando nosotros mismos y Niholin sigue ganando fuerzas y aliados. – sonaba preocupado, algo que no espero ver en él Sapo, solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>- Aun no estoy seguro de eso. – el Comandante le miro brevemente a los ojos, sus ojos conectándose cuando Hoseok estaba masticando un trozo de carne. – por alguna razón pienso que Niholin fue quien derribo al Leviathan…</p><p> </p><p>- Kihyun dijo que vino de tierra él ataque. – Hyungwon le recordó, rodeando con la yema de su dedo él borde del vaso de agua del que bebía.</p><p> </p><p>- Aun así… él Leviathan es una nave que nunca había sido derribada.</p><p> </p><p>- También lo es él Alexander.</p><p> </p><p>- No estoy seguro, Hyungwon, tengo un presentimiento.</p><p> </p><p>- Pues no me gusta, si otra guerra viene a nosotros estamos jodidos. No tengo en mi cuerpo fuerzas para luchar en otra guerra… - pauso, esta vez fue con él con quien Hoseok cruzo su mirada, y noto que Hyungwon se había olvidado completamente de que él estaba aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Después de eso apuro dos trozos de carne y se levantó de la mesa, toda esa conversación de guerra le había puesto nervioso, revolviendo la comida que había logrado consumir buscando distraerse de las cosas que hablaban. No imaginaba las cosas que podían decirse en una Sala de Guerra si esto era de lo que hablaban mientras comían.</p><p> </p><p>Se fue a su habitación, sentándose en la cama para aliviar el malestar.</p><p> </p><p>Estuvo allí solo un par de minutos cuando escucho a alguien golpear la puerta, sabía quién era, pero se negó a responder; no supo si agradecer que Son Hyunwoo simplemente entrara o enfadarse, aunque este era su hogar después de todo, el hombre tenía derecho de entrar donde fuera. Se negó a encontrarse con su mirada cuando este se quedó de pie allí en la puerta antes de envalentonarse y entrar, cerrando tras él la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>El Oso Gris se acercó a él, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, enseguida buscando sostener su mano. Hoseok le devolvió el apretón, más débil de lo que pretendía, mordiendo su labio.</p><p> </p><p>- Por favor, perdóname por ser un insensible en la mesa. No debimos hablar de esas cosas contigo allí. – Hoseok quiso decirle que estaba bien, pero su voz se negó a salir, así que solo asintió. - ¿te asuste mi amor? – pregunto, y por supuesto que le había asustado, para él, los rebeldes eran una cosa, ¿pero otra guerra? Ni siquiera había peleado en la primera, pero sin duda no estaba preparado para una segunda. Su cuerpo traicionero le hizo asentir de nuevo y pudo escuchar como Hyunwoo resoplaba, desordenando su cabello con la otra mano. – Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención decir esas cosas… sé que es imposible pedirte que lo olvides, solo puedo pedir de ti que no pienses en ello… y que confíes en mí.</p><p> </p><p>- Confió en ti.</p><p> </p><p>- Gracias, Hoseokie.</p><p> </p><p>El silencio entre ambos era incómodo. Hoseok lo quería fuera de la habitación y Hyunwoo quería quedarse, seguramente posponer la reunión, ¿Por qué nada les salía bien a ambos? Al final Hoseok fue el primero en ceder y retiro su mano de donde Hyunwoo la sostenía. Carraspeo, buscando encontrarse la voz que había perdido.</p><p> </p><p>- Deberías irte, tienes una reunión, ¿no? – pregunto, sin ver la expresión del Oso Gris o se arrepentiría de estarle corriendo de la habitación lo más sutil que podía.</p><p> </p><p>- Si, la tengo… pero si me necesitas… - Hoseok se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, cortando las palabras él hombre que suspiro. – ok, si estas despierto, podemos hablar luego.</p><p> </p><p>Solo respondió afirmativamente para que él hombre se pudiera ir en paz, y no fue hasta que estuvo seguro de que no volvería, que se levantó corriendo al baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido hace solo minutos.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Con todo esto del debut de Wonho me habia olvidado actualizar, pero como hoy con tanta toxica suelta en tw, me vine a leer fics, y vi esto. Aqui esta el resto completo.</p><p>Stream Fantasia y el Teaser de Losing You!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Pues sí, estaba sorprendido, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que como estaban las cosas ahora, sí que era una posibilidad más grande de la que él mismo había analizado que sería. Ver al Tiburón Yoo de cerca era interesante, él hombre era… delicado, sensible y solo se le podía comparar con un tiburón y con una granada incendiaria. Cualquier cosa que se le decía podía ser tomada de la forma incorrecta y causar un conflicto, y siempre estaba presto a ladrar.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba trabajando en el gimnasio, él robot que Hoseok había estado modificando, ahora estaba desarmado en el suelo, mientras Yoo Kihyun ensamblaba piezas y revisaba información en su Pad electrónico. Distraído en hacer que él robot emulara él estilo de Jooheon, algo que había escuchado que no sería tan fácil, pues no había robot capaz de realizar esos movimientos a menos que diseñaran uno con la misma capacidad de tendones que un humano.</p><p> </p><p>- Es una bestia. – Changkyun sonrió, mirando a su amante trabajar en silencio, a veces Kihyun apretaba los dientes y golpeaba algo con fuerza, pero a los ojos del asesino eso solo le hacía adorable.</p><p> </p><p>- El amor de verdad te ciega, ¿no? – Hoseok se burló de él, muy bajito, pues Kihyun había demostrado tener un oído muy fino.</p><p> </p><p>- De esa forma sabes que es amor. – ambos compartieron una sonrisa, y cuando Hoseok aparto la mirada de Changkyun se encontró con los ojos marrones del tiburón sobre él, parecía querer asesinarle. Ah, sí, Changkyun había dicho que aparte de tener un humor del demonio, era celoso.</p><p> </p><p>- Si tienes tiempo para charlar también lo tendrás para aprender. Ven aquí. – lo último que quería él tercera clase era sentarse allí con él, la sola idea le ponía nervioso, ¿y si terminaba arruinándolo todo de nuevo? La noche anterior había esquivado esa conversación con Son Hyunwoo, algo que no había pensado hasta que estaba acurrucado en su cama, aun sintiéndose mareado por vomitar.</p><p> </p><p>No le quedo de otra que ir a sentarse con Kihyun, y aunque estuvo todo el tiempo tenso, sí que aprendió un par de cosas, él trabajaba con máquinas, a veces las reparaba con él manual, pero no había ido a la escuela y la tecnología era escasa de donde venía, así que solo conocía las cosas básicas gracias a su trabajo. Tener un experto en máquinas le ayudo a ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo mal desde el inicio, y aunque la configuración de opciones era aún algo que no se podría aprender de un día para otro, Kihyun intento enseñarle.</p><p> </p><p>Allí les encontró él Oso Gris, entrando en el gimnasio con su ropa de dormir, y fue verle así para que Hoseok comprendiera que era tan tarde, que incluso Shownu había llegado hace un rato y se había cambiado el uniforme. Parecía algo emocionado, ¿buenas noticias quizás? ¿O tal vez le emocionaba la idea de tomar a Hoseok desprevenido?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿En que trabajan? – Pregunto, sentándose lo más cerca de ellos después de coger una silla plegable de la estantería de la pared.</p><p> </p><p>- Enseñándole a este tarado a no quemar tu jardín de nuevo. – replico Kihyun, a lo que Hoseok hizo una mueca, no sabía porque esperaba un regaño, pero Son Hyunwoo solo rio.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso fue divertido de ver en las cámaras de seguridad.</p><p> </p><p>Maldito Jackson. Hoseok ni siquiera pudo cubrir su rostro con sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza porque las tenía llenas de grasa de robot, así que solo mantuvo su mirada en lo que él y Kihyun hacían al cambiar los rotores de las extremidades del robot.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, esta relación va a tener un futuro escabroso si continuas riéndole las gracias. – Kihyun se quejó, recibiendo solo otra risa del Comandante. - ¿Cómo es que estas tan temprano aquí y tan feliz?</p><p> </p><p>- Te lo hare saber en privado luego. – Hyunwoo respondió, habiendo aprendido de su error la noche anterior.</p><p> </p><p>- Estamos en confianza, literal solo estamos nosotros aquí. – Changkyun dijo, mirando al Ministro de Protección hacer un gesto con la cabeza que Hoseok capto por su accidente y se sintió avergonzar. ¿De verdad iba a seguir cagándola con Hyunwoo?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué paso ahora? – Kihyun pregunto con una mueca de asco, mirando entre él moreno y él tercera clase, que ya deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara entero. No había dignidad que le sobrara.</p><p> </p><p>- Nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, claro, para estas pendejadas sí que se ponen de acuerdo. – él Tiburón rodo sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta al unísono de Hyunwoo y Hoseok. – en serio, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Pensé que ya se habían arreglado…</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo se rasco la nuca, y Hoseok solo suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>- El Comandante y Hyungwon estaban hablando de… de las posibilidades de una nueva guerra anoche. – Hoseok dijo, su voz tímida y pequeña; todo lo que recibió fue miradas fijas de parte de su amigo y la pareja de este. – bueno, sé que ustedes están acostumbrados a eso, pero yo no. Soy un civil, charlar de guerra durante la comida es de mala educación y mal gusto. Todos son monstruos. – se levantó, dejando lo que hacía para salir de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo le encontró en la cocina, lavando sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>- Me disculpo de nuevo por…</p><p> </p><p>- No sigas disculpándote. – le corto, sacando sus manos de debajo del agua. - ¿Por qué nada nos sale bien? ¿Por qué sigo alejándote cuando quiero que te acerques? – sabía que esas respuestas las tenía solo él, que Hyunwoo no podía responderlas para él; podía no ser inocente del todo, pero era Hoseok quien era culpable de la mayoría.</p><p> </p><p>- Seokkie… - Hoseok le pego en el hombro, sintiendo la cálida ternura de ser llamado tan dulcemente por él moreno avergonzarle. – escúchame…</p><p> </p><p>- No quiero.</p><p> </p><p>- Pero necesito que me escuches. – Hoseok se quejó, no quería, no quería escuchar. – esta es la razón por la que nunca he estado con nadie, ¿sabes? Es difícil que alguien entienda la delicadeza de los temas de los que se hablan en mi entorno… la muerte y devastación siempre están presentes. Incluso si no hay una guerra activa, siempre hay batallas que habrá que pelear, con violencia o con diplomacia, no hay un verdadero periodo de paz. Ninguna nación del mundo moderno esta en paz, Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>- No tienes que decirlo así.</p><p> </p><p>- Mi amor, Conejito. – el corazón se le encogió cuando fue abrazado y su rostro se presionó contra él pecho de Son Hyunwoo, cerro sus ojos y se dejó arrullar. – sé que toda tu vida has tenido cosas más importantes que pensar que en él conflicto bélico de este país y quiero mantenerlo así, así que prometo no…</p><p> </p><p>- No.</p><p> </p><p>- Conejito.</p><p> </p><p>- No, necesito saber. – Hoseok sollozo, apretándose a Hyunwoo como si ya no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca. – Necesito saber, necesito cargar ese peso por ti. Como mi madre lo hizo por mi padre, como Changkyun lo hace por Kihyun. Necesito saber, necesitas dejármelo saber.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoseok, ¿te das cuenta verdad?</p><p> </p><p>- Que soy un Conejo en él medio de predadores. – frunció los labios en un puchero, escuchando la risa de Son Hyunwoo sobre él.</p><p> </p><p>- Esa es una forma de ponerlo. Hyungwon es un Sapo, sin embargo.</p><p> </p><p>- Es venenoso.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah… si, tienes razón.</p><p> </p><p>- Y comen moscas. – se separó del Oso Gris, mirando hacia arriba y dejando que este limpiara las lágrimas de sus mejillas. – no quiero pelear ya, no quiero, estoy cansado. Te quiero.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La Abeja le había dado una paliza, por segunda vez, solo que esta vez había ido en serio y ahora vomitaba todo lo que había desayunado, ningún entrenamiento con robot le había preparado para lo violento y estúpidamente adorable que podía ser Lee Jooheon  peleando. Se sentía estafado, dos semanas de practica no habían sido nada, Minhyuk aunque se había reído de él, luego le había regañado por haberse creído que con solo unos meses de practicar lucha podría vencer a un veterano de guerra, no importaba si era más joven que él.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto que Lee Jooheon le había ayudado a sanar sus golpes con lo que sea que hiciera con sus manos, tal vez eran puntos de acupuntura, chacra o magia, lo que sea que fuera, los moretones en su cuerpo no dolían, solo incomodaban, aunque le había recomendado relajarse por unos días.</p><p> </p><p>- Te sentirás bien. – le estaba diciendo eso mientras Hoseok se evaluaba en él espejo del gimnasio, maldita sea, tendría que hacer mucho por ocultarle esos a Son Hyunwoo. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Comandante, lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – se giró para ver a la Abeja retorciéndose, sus brazos y manos saliendo disparados en todas direcciones mientras buscaba escapar del fuerte apretón de orejas que él hijo del verano le daba. – Es su culpa, su culpa, él me pidió… por favor.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyunwoo. – Hoseok se quejó, viendo como él hombre mayor soltaba a Honey, que se refugiaba en los brazos de Minhyuk quien reía cándido de ver el sufrimiento del general, pero aun así ahora acariciaba su oreja. – Yo se lo pedí.</p><p> </p><p>- No tenía que exagerar de esa forma.</p><p> </p><p>Las manos del Comandante en su torso le hicieron sentir ese calorcillo al que ya era familiar. Creía que era la primera vez que él hombre le tocaba sin su consentimiento previo y sin ánimos de querer asustar ese contacto, permaneció en silencio, dejando que inspeccionara por él mismo los moretones en su pálida piel, eran rosetones bastante evidentes ahora, la piel maltratada e incluso con minúsculas gotas de sangre que se habían secado ya.</p><p> </p><p>- No duelen. Yo pedí por ello. – sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Hyunwoo y enseguida lo empujo con su mano. – no de esa forma, solo quiero saber defenderme.</p><p> </p><p>- No había dicho nada.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok detuvo la exploración del moreno y busco su camisa, pero se sorprendió cuando este volvió a tomarle y le dio la vuelta en sus brazos, sonrió cuando los labios de Hyunwoo hicieron contacto con los suyos, esta era una emocionante primera vez, enseguida se abrazó a los anchos hombros del más alto, cerrando sus ojos y abandonándose al dulce beso. Esto si se había convertido en una rutina estas semanas, usualmente Hyunwoo era menos atrevido, lo que no quería decir que no le gustara esto.</p><p> </p><p>Se besaron por un rato, solo ellos dos en esa habitación cuando se separaron, los ojos de Hyunwoo recorriendo sus alrededores antes de regresar a la mirada de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>- Te extrañe.</p><p> </p><p>- Solo te fuiste hace unas horas. – Hoseok se puso la camisa, ocultando los moretones en su cuerpo, se sorprendió al verse en él espejo, sus hombros se habían ensanchado por su musculatura creciente, y ya casi podía compararse con Hyunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>- Te ves hermoso… - él aludido solo atino a reírse, dejando que él Oso Gris acariciaba su antebrazo hasta que llegar a su mano, donde entrelazaron su dedos. – salgamos al patio.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cómo en una cita? – pregunto, dejando que él hombre le moviera. Vio a Hyunwoo asentir entonces, y quiso reír, la última cita que habían tenido en el patio había durado dos minutos antes de que una repentina lluvia cayera sobre ellos, y terminaran yéndose a la cama temprano.</p><p> </p><p>- Entonces tienes que quitarte ese uniforme, y yo debo darme una ducha. Además, el sol aún está afuera. – freno a Shownu que hizo una mueca de decepción. – podemos ducharnos juntos. – no sabe que lo poseyó para decir eso, pero una vez lo dijo, supo que no había forma de retractarse. No que fuera hacerlo, porque Hyunwoo parecía emocionado y asustado a partes iguales.</p><p> </p><p>Quitando lo sexual que se podría interpretar de la situación, ducharse con Son Hyunwoo fue casi una experiencia para abrir los ojos ante una realidad que cada día se hacía más evidente para él. Aun después de tantos días, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos meses desde que había iniciado todo, continuaba descubriendo lo mucho que le asombraba que Son Hyunwoo, el Comandante de Seulin, le correspondiera en sus sentimientos.</p><p> </p><p>Por eso había permanecido sin pronunciar palabra desde que habían entrado en él baño, solo respondiendo a las preguntas del militar con sonidos hechos desde su garganta, se había dejado abrazar, enjabonar, besar, y abrazar de nuevo, el Comandante demostrando ser tan generoso como amante como lo era en su profesión. Un verdadero hombre altruista que intentaba mantenerse por él camino del bien.</p><p> </p><p>Se quedó más tiempo abrazado a Hyunwoo del que le gustaría admitir, sus ojos cerrados, él agua golpeando cayendo sobre ellos; encontró una paz inexplicable en esos brazos, que seguramente eran él lugar más seguro de todo el universo. Él Oso Gris le dejo, le complació con su presencia hasta que Hoseok comenzó a sentirse adormilado y su peso comenzó a hacerse notorio sobre él cuerpo del moreno.</p><p> </p><p>- Amor, debemos salir. – Hyunwoo acaricio su cabello, separándolo lentamente hasta que Hoseok se quejó.</p><p> </p><p>Se envolvió en las bata de baño y una vez en la habitación, tomo al milita de la menor y lo guio a la cama. Hyunwoo se acomodó tras él, colocando una toalla extra que había tomado del baño y colocándola bajo el cabello aun húmedo de Hoseok, mientras subía la temperatura de la habitación para hacerla más cálida, aunque Lee Hoseok no fuera a quejarse porque ya se había quedado dormido.</p><p> </p><p>Aprovecho de verlo dormir solo unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, buscando su ropa, pensó en lo que habían hablado antes, él había planeado una cena para ambos, pero Hoseok se encontraba exhausto de la pelea con Honey, al que tarde o temprano acabaría castigando por atrevido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a causarle daño al hermoso cuerpo de Conejo?</p><p> </p><p>Se vistió, y bajo directamente a hablar con la señora Park, encontrándose a Jooheon y Minhyuk en la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyung, aun duele mi oreja.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Te pincho la otra para que te duelan por igual? – pregunto en un tono relajado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Duele! – Honey acaricio la oreja que aún estaba roja y algo hinchada. – hyung, eres malo cuando se trata de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>- Considera una victoria que no haya sido peor. Le hiciste mucho daño. – le regaño, ahora si hablando en serio.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo hice, porque estaba apuntando a matar. – los ojos del Oso Gris se dirigieron a la Abeja, que como el, había serenado su expresión. – él iba en serio, pensé que sería como la primera vez, pero… él no bromeaba. Mira mis piernas. – levanto él pantalón chándal que llevaba puesto, enseñándole como sus pantorrillas estaban llenas de moretones que ya se habían puesto oscuros. - Incluso si no llego a tumbarme ni una sola vez, iba en serio.</p><p> </p><p>Shownu hizo una mueca, y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al refrigerador.</p><p> </p><p>- Debo admitir, no espere que así fuera como se desarrollaría esto… pero él quiere ser un peleador, Shownu.</p><p> </p><p>- No.</p><p> </p><p>- Debes aceptar que en algún momento él querrá…</p><p> </p><p>- Dije que no.</p><p> </p><p>Honey cerró la boca, pensó sus siguientes palabras, pese a que Minhyuk lucia algo intimidado por él poderoso tono de Son Hyunwoo en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>- él es un luchador, Comandante…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Acaso no acabo de decir…?</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Es un luchador! ¡Quiere pelear y tú no vas a decir que no por defenderle! – de pronto se había puesto de pie, la expresión de Shownu era… era algo que él joven tercera clase presente no podía definir, nunca había pensado que él carismático y sereno.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué gritan? – Hoseok entro en la cocina, frotando sus ojos para quitarse el sueño. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – se quejó, llegando a donde Hyunwoo que respiro hondo antes de soltar en un suave resoplido cuando Hoseok apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. – Ha anochecido.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Seguro que no quieres seguir descansando, Conejito? – Le pregunto, acariciando él cabello negro de Hoseok, que negó de inmediato. – déjame llamar a la señora Park y podemos comer algo.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo salió de la cocina, quedando los tres allí.</p><p> </p><p>- No le digas eso. – Hoseok se giró a la Abeja, que bufo, volviendo a sentarse y dejando que Minhyuk le abrazara por los hombros.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyung, debiste ver como miro a Honey, pensé que iba a golpearlo. – se quejó, haciendo un puchero a lo que Honey solo reía.</p><p> </p><p>- No quiero que él piense en esas cosas, yo… sí, es cierto, quiero saber defenderme, no me había dado cuenta hasta recientemente que quiero serle útil, no pienso ser alguien que simplemente se siente aquí mientras él va allá afuera, y aunque he pensado en enlistarme, sé que él no aceptara mi solicitud, por eso quería… quería enlistarme en él Escuadrón de Asesinos. Changkyun dijo que nunca se es tan viejo para eso, y tal vez sea de ayuda… - Minhyuk ya sabía eso, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero conocía a Hoseok, y este no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. – tal vez nada serio, tal vez nunca lo logre… pero no quiero pasar por lo que pase la última vez que estuve en peligro. Jackson aun no me perdona que haya perdido uno de sus cuchillos.</p><p> </p><p>- Si, y eso es lo que quiero que él entienda, pero créeme, vas a tener que luchar duro contra él, porque para él eres literal su príncipe. – Hoseok se sonrojo con esas palabras. – eres un Conejo después de todo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama así ahora? Incluso Yoo Kihyun dijo lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>- Culpa a Changkyun. – Minhyuk se rio. – él es quien te dice Conejo a tus espaldas.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>- Es un nombre tierno. – Honey sonrió, a lo que él enseguida hizo un puchero. - ¿Qué? Es tiernísimo. Conejo Hoseok. Eres bueno con las piernas, así que debería ser algo mas como Liebre, aunque tienes él torso de un Oso, pero ese sobre nombre ya es del Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Shownu volvió, de mejor humor, mientras la señora Park entraba en la cocina con su robot y comenzaban a sacar los platos de la cena.</p><p> </p><p>- Que aparentemente me han estado llamando Conejo por semanas. – replico con una mueca, sabiendo que él gran Oso solo se reiría, y así fue. – no rías, no soy un Conejo, y no soy tierno.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres Conejo y eres tierno, Hoseokie. – Hyunwoo se sentó a su lado contemplándole exactamente como Honey acababa de decir que le veía, como si fuera su príncipe, le hubiera gustado él valor de negarse al calor que invadió su cuerpo, pero más bien accedió a que nunca más podría hacerse de rogar ante este hombre, lo que Shownu sentía era lo mismo que él, y aunque aún tenía miedo de pronunciar esas dos palabras, no significaba que no las sintiera.</p><p> </p><p>Comieron afuera, solo los dos, en el patio recién renovado, con los asesinos rodeándolos y seguramente escuchando su conversación, que no fue mucha, porque Hoseok estaba cansando y hambriento, esta vez sorprendió a Shownu por lo mucho que comió, incluso más que él Comandante; todo él pollo frito, él arroz, los rábanos picantes, los hongos salteados e incluso él, se acabó cuando ambos habían terminado de comer, dejando los platos vacíos.</p><p> </p><p>- No sé cómo voy a dormir ahora. – Hoseok se quejó, tocando su estómago.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? – pregunto, tomando la mano de Hoseok que no dudo en apretar la del Comandante y ponerse de pie.</p><p> </p><p>La noche era fresca, así que se dejó arrastrar por él patio, recorriéndolo de la mano de ese hombre que había logrado que su mundo cambiara en cuestión de meses. Tenía tanto ahora, que él temor a perderlo era grande. Desearía no tener que sentir ese miedo constantemente, pero sabía que era parte de lo que significaba salir con él Ministro de Protección.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿sabes? Al inicio, pensé que si de verdad te gustaba tanto como Changkyun decía que te gustaba… mi mayor problema iban a ser princesas y Clases Zero que querían casarse contigo. No rebeldes que quisieran tomarme de rehén. – causo una risa en él alto, que debió ofenderle un poco, pero no lo hizo, más bien le hizo reírse de sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo pensé lo contrario, por eso envié al Escuadrón de Asesinos a protegerte, nadie es mejor que ellos para olfatear él peligro a lo lejos. – rasco su nuca, mirando alrededor del patio. – aunque según Kihyun y Hyungwon, sí que se han presentado algunas quejas de algunos Clase Zero y Primera Clase, que ya tenían a sus hijas prometidas para mí. Nunca acepte ninguna de esas propuestas. – le aseguro a Hoseok, mirando de cerca la expresión del hombre.</p><p> </p><p>- Y nunca lo harás.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo le mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa algo avergonzar.</p><p> </p><p>- Hablo en serio, Hyunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo sé. Nunca lo haría. – sabía que la monogamia no era un requerimiento, pero entre ellos, nunca compartiría a Hoseok con nadie, y ahora tenía confirmación que Hoseok tampoco le compartiría con nadie más.</p><p> </p><p>- Tengo a Honey de mi lado.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, ¿hablaron de Hyungwon? – pregunto, no tenía que avergonzarse de usar a su mejor amigo como alivio sexual de vez en cuando, no cuando sabía que Chae también le usaba. – él ha sido mi único alivio sexual todos estos años. Me he acostumbrado a él, así que me disculpo si… hago algo que no sea de tu agrado.</p><p> </p><p>- EW.</p><p> </p><p>- él es particular. No será un problema entre los dos. – Le aseguro, no había tocado a Hyungwon en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hoseok en la tenía oscuridad y vio un brillo de travesura allí, se detuvo de inmediato, pero Hoseok movió su cabeza para que no pudiera ver sus ojos. Sonrió, tomando a Hoseok de la barbilla y alzando su rostro. – dime.</p><p> </p><p>- Adoras estar en control. – Hoseok se burló de él, pero él sabía que eso no es lo que quería decir en realidad.</p><p> </p><p>- Por eso soy Comandante.</p><p> </p><p>- Y por eso no voy a responder a tu pregunta silenciosa.</p><p> </p><p>- Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Me estas amenazando?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo se forzó a soltar la barbilla de Hoseok, de pronto se sentía en desventaja; si intentaba controlar a Hoseok sabía lo que sucedería, ya había ocurrido antes cuando se le había ocurrido mostrar su autoridad ante Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso pensé. – Hoseok le abrazo de pronto, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de Shownu para ver hacia arriba a sus ojos. Hyunwoo le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, inclinándose a él hasta sus frentes se encontraron.</p><p> </p><p>- Te amo.</p><p> </p><p>Era fácil para él decirlo, las palabras habían estado en la punta de su lengua desde el inicio, pero para Hoseok era otro tema, aun así, encontró la fuerza para decirlo de vuelta.</p><p> </p><p>- Te amo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Son Hyunwoo había imaginado este escenario muy diferente a como había ocurrido, él había imaginado velas aromáticas, flores en la cama, una cena romántica previa, decirle lo mucho que le amaba, cuan dulce era, lo preciado que había llegado a ser para él en estos meses que habían imaginado juntos. Desde joven imagino que la reunión con su amado sería una explosión de escenas románticas y sexo apasionado.</p><p> </p><p>No había que malinterpretarle, sin embargo, este era un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, a los que él pudo negarse y detener lo que había ocurrido, pero él había sido un participante a voluntad, él había quitado la ropa de Hoseok, él había mordido y besado su cuerpo, y él sin duda pensaba seguir participando después de eso.</p><p> </p><p>Estaban en él Alexander, un viaje nocturno por Ciudad de Oro en la nave de guerra más grande de Seulin. Se lo había prometido a Hoseok hace semanas, unos días después de su caminata nocturna, no sabía cómo cumplirlo, pero al final, había decidido que ponerlo a bordo del Alexander era mejor que tomar una nave pequeña y viajar solos los dos. No es como si sus empleados fueran a quejarse.</p><p> </p><p>Planeaba que solo fueran ellos dos y la tripulación, nadie le molestaría en las inmediaciones del Comandante, pero Taeyoung escucho por accidente la planificación del viaje, y ya que había viajado en él Ifrit y en él Bahamut, quería montar la nave del Comandante. Hoseok le había mirado con esos ojos de Conejo a los que él no podía decir que no, y habían aceptado que él joven viniera, lo que implicaba que Minhyuk también iría, y al final hasta Jooheon se había ofrecido a escoltarlos con él Ifrit anclado al Alexander.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía cómo, pero Hyungwon había escuchado, y por supuesto, tan pronto como la tarde cayo, observo con decepción como él Bahamut estaba anclado al Alexander también. Quiso golpearse la cabeza cuando Kihyun le llamo unos minutos antes de abordar acusándole de ser un rastrero y no invitarle en su picnic. Para hacer las cosas más difíciles, Hoseok no había tardado ni tres minutos en pelearse con Hyungwon y había desaparecido en algún lugar de la nave.</p><p> </p><p>Le había buscado hasta bien entrada la noche, ninguno de sus guardias le había visto, y la nave no le localizaba porque seguramente se estaba escondiendo muy bien, así que termino buscándolo él mismo, él Alexander era como una pequeña ciudad, le tomaría días recorrerla entera, y por eso agradeció cuando le encontró sentado en una esquina, sus manos en su cabeza jugando con su cabello que había vuelto a teñir de rubio.</p><p> </p><p>Le tomo en brazos, dejando que Hoseok se aferrara a él, se suponía que para mejorar su experiencia en el aire, él le cuidaría a la hora de despegar, sabia él miedo irracional que tenía él joven a las alturas, y por eso quería haber hecho de esta una experiencia positiva. Uso uno de los elevadores para llegar a su dormitorio, del cual ya se había encargado temprano que tuviera las ventanas selladas.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok se sentó en la cama, aceptando un vaso de agua cuando se lo ofreció, negándose a contarle de lo que había peleado con Hyungwon. Y luego ofendiéndose porque Hyunwoo continuo insistiendo. No le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer o que decir, le gustaban sus secretos; esforzarse y sufrir en silencio eran dos de sus más grandes defectos y él Comandante se había dado cuenta de eso.</p><p> </p><p>- Llevamos más de doscientos días juntos, ¿verdad? Creo que son más que esos. – eso le había tomado por sorpresa, si, él contaba los días, pero no esperaba que Hoseok los contara también y mucho menos esperaba que su no respuesta a eso hiciera que él joven volteara a mirarle con un puchero y luego saltara a su regazo, colocando su enorme cuerpo sobre él suyo.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok había progresado mucho, su masa muscular era mucho más gruesa y trabajada que él del militar, también había logrado hacer caer a Honey una sola vez, y lo había celebrado gritando mientras se abrazaba a Changkyun. Aún recuerda lo orgulloso que había estado de él, incluso olvidándose de su preocupación sobre las aspiraciones de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>No se había resistido, cuando se habían besado la temperatura en la habitación se había alzado, no era la primera vez que tenía a Hoseok en su regazo, admitía que cada día que pasaba se hacía más frecuente entre ellos besarse de esta forma, la intimidad de ambos consistía de Hoseok en su regazo y él aferrándose a su espalda mientras dejaba que todas las preocupaciones del día y él trabajo duro se desvaneciera lentamente de su cuerpo para traerle paz.</p><p> </p><p>El beso que le había dado su Conejo había sido diferente. Más ávido de lo que nunca había sido antes, con la ambición de provocar en él el suficiente deseo para que le quitara la camisa, casi arrancándosela del cuerpo. Hoseok tenía cicatrices de sus prácticas en su torso que Hyunwoo detestaba, pero que ahora besaba para distraerse de la erección que Hoseok apretaba con sus glúteos.</p><p> </p><p>Agasajo con sus labios la piel pálida, asegurándose de no quedarse sobre un punto demasiado tiempo, pues Hoseok se lastimaba con facilidad, y él no quería ser el causante de moretones en su piel de porcelana, beso y lamio su grueso cuello, escuchándole llamar su nombre cuando lamio dentro de su oreja.</p><p> </p><p>Luego Hoseok le tomo de la nuca, guiándole a sus mus sensibles pezones, se entretuvo en ellos por largo rato, los gemidos que salían del joven eran tan eróticos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que le estaba sosteniendo de las caderas, y empujando hacia sus glúteos para aliviar algo de la presión sobre su erección atrapada en su uniforme. No tuvo piedad con sus tetillas, todas sus administraciones fueron bienvenidas, desde el roce de sus dientes hasta sus succiones que hacían que la piel alrededor de estos se tornara rosada.</p><p> </p><p>Se sorprendió cuando Hoseok le aparto, poniéndose de pie para quitarse el pantalón, y allí cuando comprendió lo que iba a ocurrir, que todas sus fantasías debían de ser detenidas.</p><p> </p><p>- Vamos, Hyunwoo, quítate él uniforme.</p><p> </p><p>No era tan fácil hacerlo, no era ni sensual, pero Hoseok le ayudo con las correas y él cinturón, y quitando la ropa con la misma urgencia con la que él mismo se había desnudo, dejando toda esa piel morena al descubierto. Hyunwoo pateo las botas junto con los calcetines y se dejó guiar de nuevo a la cama. Esperando a Hoseok que busco en sus pantalones un tubo de lubricante que aparentemente había traído consigo.</p><p> </p><p>Se mostró sorprendido cuando este se subió a su regazo, tomando una de sus manos para ponerle en esta él lubricante.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre lo mucho que te gusta tener el control?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cómo olvidar la noche en la que me dijiste que me amabas? – toda la sensual resolución en la postura de Hoseok se derritió con eso, y él Conejo hizo un puchero. – Lo recuerdo todo.</p><p> </p><p>- Woo-yah…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué? – Se sentó nuevamente, rodeando la cintura de Hoseok con sus brazos cuando este rodeo sus hombros con sus manos. – Te amo, mi Conejo.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo también te amo, mi Osito.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo rio, besando a su dulce conejo antes de invertir sus posiciones, acostando a su dulce conejo en la cama. Que no pudiera usar flores o velas para crear una atmosfera no quería decir que no pudieran tener sexo apasionado, incluso si lo que Hoseok pedía estaba un nivel por encima de eso. Uso sus manos para mapear él cuerpo de su amante, aprendiéndose los rincones que le hacían retorcerse, tanto de placer, como de risa, como descubrió cuando Hoseok soltó una carcajada y busco librarse de su agarre.</p><p> </p><p>Aprovecho eso para darle la vuelta, besando su nuca, y bajando entre sus omoplatos, sus manos abarcando los músculos de Hoseok, apreciando lo duro que eran bajo sus manos, una vez había bromeado sobre como parecía que en cualquier momento Hoseok fuera a desplegar un par de alas. Beso él centro de su espalda, bajando por su columna y continuando más abajo incluso si él cuerpo de Hoseok se tensó bajo sus manos que ahora estaban en sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok no era ese dulce príncipe que él había esperado, por eso le sorprendió como se relajó tan pronto él comenzó a dejar besos en su cuerpo, volviéndose dócil bajo el. Sus dedos entraron fácil en su cuerpo, él lubricante ayudándole a reducir la incomodidad en el cuerpo de su amante cuya única queja era lo largo que eran sus dedos, especialmente por cuan fácil era que encontraran su próstata sin mucho esfuerzo.</p><p> </p><p>El cuerpo de Hoseok le daba la bienvenida a todas sus caricias, y aunque intento ser paciente, sus tres dedos se introducían cada vez con más rapidez, abriendo a su amante que ahogaba sus gemidos en la almohada.</p><p> </p><p>Le tomo en esta posición, Hoseok le pidió que fuera así, sería más cómodo para ambos, Sus caderas encajaban con los glúteos de su amante, y se sintió mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse imaginado sumergirse en él. Su pene estaba siendo amado por ese estrecho culo, podía permitirse ser un poco rudo, compensando la dureza con la que le cogía besando la mejilla del hombre bajo él que no dejaba de gemir su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>Aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar su nombre de esos labios, siempre era Comandante, muy contadas veces Woo-yah, pero que Hoseok dijera Hyunwoo mientras se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo le hacía sentir tan poderoso que estaba mareándose. Intento nivelar el control que tenía sobre sí mismo con él que tenía sobre Hoseok, porque sentía que iba a venirse demasiado rápido, y por primera vez en su vida, sentía la necesidad de probarle a su amante cuan bueno era en la cama.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok tenía otros planes por la forma en la que le apretó, pidiendo más con su aguda voz, que se volvía aún más hermosa cuando estaba rota de placer. Fue difícil traerle al orgasmo antes que él sintiera él propio, arropando a Hoseok con su cuerpo moreno mientras embestía duramente, deteniéndose cuando sintió los espasmos comenzar, escuchando su nombre de esos labios que decidió devorar con los suyos cuando sintió como temblaba con él orgasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Permaneció sobre Hoseok por más tiempo del que se hubiera permitido con otro amante, apartándose cuando Hoseok se quejó de comenzar a dormirse.</p><p> </p><p>Se echó a un lado de la cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, y luego mirando a su amante, que le devolvía la mirada. Hyunwoo seco él sudor de su frente con su antebrazo, antes de girarse de lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo despertó porque sintió como Hoseok se movía de su pecho, sentándose en la cama, las luces de la habitación encendiéndose ante él movimiento de este. Acaricio la espalda de este, sonriendo cuando Hoseok le devolvió la mirada, aun se le veía adormilado, pero él sabía la razón por la que estaba despierto, porque él también estaba sintiendo él hambre hacer que su abdomen doliera ligeramente. Se obligó a levantarse, dejando que Hoseok volviera a acurrucarse.</p><p> </p><p>Busco un par de pantalones de chándal del armario, y se giró una última vez para ver a Hoseok mirarle con un puchero. Se había dado una ducha después de que Hoseok se durmiera la primera vez, pero tan pronto había salido de esta, su amante le había arrastrado a la cama, sentía escalofríos de recordar lo bien que se había sentido la boca de Hoseok en el, y cuan fácil había sido para él civil hacer que él simplemente se viniera en su boca.</p><p> </p><p>Le indico a su subordinado más cercano que trajeran su comida a su habitación, dándose cuenta cuando salió al pasillo que era de día, seguramente pasaban de las diez de la mañana por lo alto que ya estaba él sol. Le hubiera gustado que su pareja disfrutara de la vista de la ciudad, pero había viso lo aterrado que lucia Hoseok de que sus ojos se cruzaran con alguna ventana.</p><p> </p><p>Volvió con él a la habitación cuando estuvo satisfecho con sus estiramientos. Hoseok seguía enrollado en la cama, se preguntó brevemente si era porque tenía miedo. Él Alexander tenía una estabilidad excepcional, la única forma de sentir que ibas en una nave era si estaban en batalla, pero ellos solo patrullaban hoy la ciudad. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y estiro su mano hacia él joven que la tomo, usando su fuerza lo arrastro hacia él. Se rio cuando pudo moverlo solo a la mitad del camino, pues Hoseok se había hecho mucho más fuerte físicamente que él.</p><p> </p><p>- Soy un Conejo. – soltó de pronto él joven, mirándole con una sonrisita. Oh, tenía él descaro de retarle, él solo pudo reír, y haciendo uso de su animal interior, tiro de Hoseok hasta tenerlo pegado a su pierna. – Auch.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿No querías que te probara que soy un Oso? – pregunto, soltando la mano de Hoseok para acariciar su cabello.</p><p> </p><p>- Ya me probaste eso. – le dijo quitándose la sabana de encima y estirándose mientras sentía la mano de Shownu bajar a su nuca y llegar hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo en el centro de este, sintiendo como él bostezaba, buscando quitarse la pereza y él miedo del cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?</p><p> </p><p>- No.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto, pero ya podía observar como Hoseok se estaba relajando poco a poco, su cuerpo ya no se veía tan tenso como antes. – Me gustaría verte feliz y seguro en tierra. No esperaba que aceptaras esta cita, me sorprendió que quisieras subir aquí.</p><p> </p><p>- Estaba pensando… que quizás podría acompañarte… - Hoseok se sentó en la cama, tocando su estómago. – pero, me equivoque… no creo que este hecho para esto, o para ser un asesino, o para nada de eso. En serio, los ruidos fuertes me asustan, la oscuridad me asusta, tengo fobia a las alturas, la sangre me revuelve el estómago y la idea de hacerle daño a alguien me aterra.</p><p> </p><p>- No tienes que ser ninguna de esas cosas para estar conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>- Si, pero no quiero ser un inútil que se quede en casa. – replico, haciendo un puchero.</p><p> </p><p>- Cuando nos casemos, Hoseok, podrás ser cualquier cosa que hayas deseado ser. – tanto él corazón de Shownu, como él del hombre que ahora le veía con esos hermosos ojos bien abiertos, se había acelerado en el pecho de ambos. La sola mención de ellos juntos de esa forma les emocionaba como nada.</p><p> </p><p>- Pero… Hyunwoo, ¿Qué si… yo nunca desee ser más de lo que era?</p><p> </p><p>- Entonces descubrirás lo que quieras hacer… puedes ir a la escuela de nuevo, podrás salir cuando quieras… podrás ser quien quieras… eres bueno en muchas cosas, podrías ser entrenador, podrías tener programas de autodefensa y enseñar a clases más bajas…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cómo clase cuatro? Eso es lo más bajo que mi propia…</p><p> </p><p>- Olvidas que serás Clase Zero cuando nuestra unión sea formal – Hoseok se sonrojo, eso era algo que lo asustaba más que estar en esta nave ahora mismo. – y cuando lo seas, podrás ver toda Ciudad de Oro…</p><p> </p><p>- Quiero que otras personas la vean también. – dijo suavemente, mirando a los ojos al Comandante de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>- Entonces lucharas por eso. A mí también me gustaría verlo, que nuestro país sea muy unido de lo que es ahora. Más justo.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok asintió, escuchando como él guardia que traía su desayuno tocaba a la puerta, Hyunwoo se levantó, pero no pudo moverse porque su mano fue atrapada por la del joven en la cama.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyunwoo…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Si, mi amor?</p><p> </p><p>- Pídeme pronto que me case contigo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>